Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley 19971998: The Horcrux Search
by Davinius Gerard Fogg
Summary: In the search for the Horcrux's, Harry Potter has been abandoned by his two close friends. In despair, he has no alternative but to go on alone. Ron and Hermione are ambushed, Hermione critically injured. And an angry Ginny Weasley sets out to find and help 'Her Harry'. Alternative Deathly Hallows. HP/GW. Violence, torture, love and stuff for the paired couple. 'T' then maybe 'M'
1. Chapter 1 The Argument and Desertion

HARRY POTTER and Ginny Weasley 1997/1998: The Alternative Horcrux Search

To get the gist of where this story springs from, please read my 'Harry Potter and the Summer of 1997' first. It will help a great deal with this particular alternative narrative set along the 'Deathly Hallows' timeline. The original 'Deathly Hallows' timeline up to the point where Ron and Harry have their Horcrux argument in the tent exists as is written by the great JKR. My alternative story kicks in from then.

Chapter 1. The Argument and Desertion.

"Leave the necklace Ron, then fuck off back to mummy and let her feed you up." Screamed Harry.

Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and threw it onto a bed, then he looked at their other companion in anger: "What are you doing, Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" the young witch replied.

Ron scowled and demanded, "Are you staying or what?"

"I… 't know!" and the she pleaded to both of them, "Please, stop this. Ron, Harry, please don't make me choose!"

Ron shouted, "Choose now Hermione. I've had enough of this. I'm leaving."

Ron stormed out of the tent. Hermione desperately looked at Harry, tears in her eyes, then she lunged for the door after Ron, shouting to Harry:

"I'll bring him back Harry, I'll bring him back!"

She caught up with Ron on the edge of the clearing.

"Ron! Please! Don't go. We have to stay. We have to help Harry!"

As she grabbed Ron's arm he dissaparated, taking Hermione with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry heard the distinctive 'pop' of the apparition spell from the tent. When no one returned he knew that Hermione had made her decision. She had chosen Ron. His friends had had enough and deserted him. He was alone.

Despair came upon him then. He slumped down onto his bed, numb and not able to think for some minutes. He could only look around the tent at the emptiness, the quiet. Apart from the raindrops on the tent canvas there was not a sound.

As Harry's thoughts gradually came together, he realised that at least he would no longer be putting anyone else in danger; he had no one relying on him or he on them; he was free to carry out his search by his own means.

He needed to eat. And think. Making a small fire, he cooked the last of the fish and made a hot drink. He then made a quick audit of what he had still with him. The tent, Hermione's bag had been left behind so he had a changes of clothing and there was all sorts of other stuff in there that he was sure he could put to good use. Hermione always went well prepared.

Once he has seen to his immediate needs and assessed his predicament, it was well into the early hours. Sleep. He needed sleep. He waved his wand round the tent in the appropriate movement:"Reducto". The extra rooms set up by Hermione disappeared.

"I won't be needing those" he sighed. He thought of Ginny. Then he slept.


	2. Chapter 2 Shell Cottage

CHAPTER 2: Shell Cottage

Ron and Hermione apparated to Devon, close to Ottery St Catchpole. Hermione was distraught, arguing and pleading with Ron to return to Harry immediately. However, Ron's intention was to reconnect with his family at the Burrow, the family home, but when they got there it was to find the house deserted and in ruins, blasted apart by Hex's and spells. Not only that, the house was being watched by Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione had found themselves in a fight with 6 of them to avoid capture, Hermione taking a cutting curse to her back during their escape, injuring her badly.

Having little choice but to seek medical help for Hermione, Ron apparated the two of them close to Shell Cottage on the south coast, the home of Ron's eldest brother Bill and his wife Fleure. They set off the cottage's wards and Fidelius charm as they entered the grounds but Bill, seeing who it was and the fact that Ron was carrying the badly injured Hermione, shouted for his wife as he gave assistance to Ron to get Hermione inside.

Ron was pleading desperately, "Fleur. Bill. She's so badly slashed. Can you stop the bleeding. Please, Fleur, please!"

"I have to examine her first Ron. The blood loss onto her clothes…it looks bad. What hit her? What did zis?"

"I don't know the curse Fleur. There were so many at once. I don't know what one hit her."

"Not knowing ze curse used makes it difficult. But I will try to 'elp her."

Bill cut in and asked "Ron, where's Harry? We all thought you three were together!"

Ron didn't answer immediately, his attention on Hermione and Fleur, so Bill grabbed Ron dragging him into the next room.

"Ron. Answer me. Where's Harry? What's happened to him? Why isn't he with you?"

Ron turned to his oldest brother, a look of desolation on his face.

"Bill. I..I….we argued, Bill. Me and Harry. Really badly. Hermione couldn't calm me down, or Harry. I was angry and scared….not scared for me, but about the rest of you. I kept hearing the names of people that had been captured or killed, on the radio. Families slaughtered. I couldn't think straight not knowing about you all. Mum, dad, Ginny, all of you. I heard that Snape has Death Eaters as teachers, Bill….and Harry, he didn't seem to give a toss about them, only about his fucking search for Horcruxes. And I was hurting Bill. My shoulder and arm….still hurting now….I left him, Bill. I left Harry. Hermione tried to stop me but she grabbed me just as I dissapparated and…and… look at her. Look at her Bill. It's all my fault!"

Ron was crying now, his voice cracking as he fully realised what he had done. He has deserted his best friend.

"BILL!" came the shout from the kitchen. "I need 'elp 'ere. I need to get 'ermione up the stairs to a bed. I 'ave looked as best I can, but I will 'ave to get her clothes off to get to ze wounds to treat her properly. I cannot do zat here in zis kitchen!"

Bill grabbed Ron: "Come on Ron, quickly. The two of us will need to get her upstairs."

Although she was only light, it took the two men on Hermione's arms and legs to manoeuvre her up the narrow stairwell to the spare bedroom. Fleur then ordered them out with orders of hot water and clean cloths to be left outside the door. Fleur then removed Hermione's blood-soaked clothes. As her wounds became fully visible, Fleur gasped at the extent of the slashes on Hermione's back. The three worst one's started up near her neck on her left shoulder, running across her back to her left hip. Another two ran from her mid-back down across her right buttock. Hermione had already lost a lot of blood so Fleur had no alternative but set about trying to clean and close the wounds. Fleur was not a qualified healer but her knowledge of wounds and their repair was good, especially handy in emergency situations such as this. As she muttered incantations over the wounds, it took Fleur half-an-hour to close the wounds sufficiently to stop the blood flow. She then went to the door, bringing the hot water and cloths in and began to clean around the wounds. Some things are best done the traditional way so nothing but hot water for this job. Once cleaned the wounds still looked new and raw but at least Hermione would not lose anymore blood.

Hermione now needed time. Time to let the pain diminish and the spelled scars to heal properly. Fleur swirled her wand, "Wingardeum Leviousa" was uttered and Hermione was levitated into the middle of the bed, then a second spell to bring bedclothes over her, not touching her back but hovering a few inches above. Fleur finished with a sleeping spell for Hermione, which would keep her asleep for many hours.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Whilst Fleur was busy with Hermione, Bill managed to get from Ron all the details about what he, Hermione and Harry had been doing for all the long months since their summer wedding. Bill in turn brought Ron up to speed on what had been happening in the greater magical world and how the Weasley's were doing. Due to the new regime in place, the family knew that they were a prime target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Mr and Mrs Weasley, thanks to a warning patronus sent from Kingsley Shacklebolt, abandoned the Burrow only minutes before it was attacked and reduced to a shell by a team of Death Eaters sent out to capture them. The same duplicate patronus sent to Professor McGonagle gave the wily old Head of Gryfindor House just enough time to side-along dissaparate Ginny Weasley out of the school before she could be captured. They had initially taken shelter at Shell Cottage, but were now in their old aunts's house, with every protection and warning spell the Order could put round it. Charlie was still relatively safe in Rumania. The twins, Fred and George, were on the run somewhere in Britain, abandoning their 'Wizard Weases' shop to whatever fate may become it. They were occasionally at their aunt's home or in fact at Shell Cottage, but preferred to be out spending their time causing mayhem against any Death Eaters that strayed to close. Only Percy seemed immune form harm, apparently still in his job at the Ministry of Magic.

Fleur eventually joined Bill and Ron in the kitchen.

"How is she Fleur?" asked Bill, nodding up the stairs.

"In a bad way, mon Cherie. But I have closed ze cuts as best I can, ze blood has stopped, but she is very weak and will be in a lot of pain. Even with a sleeping spell I occasionally hear her moaning through it. She will live, but it will take many days before she can move from ze bed and many weeks more for a proper recovery. But the scars Bill. They are very bad. She will have them all her life."

Ron was pale and shaking as his sister-in-law spoke, he began rocking back and forth, his arms gripped tightly round himself.

"I caused this. It's my fault. Hermione nearly died all because I lost my temper with her and Harry. She tries to stop me leaving but grabbed me just as I cast the dissaparating spell so she ended up stuck with me. She wanted to stay to keep helping Harry."

Fleur was shocked at Ron's admission.

"Ron, where is 'arry?"

"I left him Fleur. I abandoned him. At our last tent stop…I…I."

"You deserted 'arry? Non, non, zis cannot be. He is your greatest friend Ron. And the three of you are as one in zis task. It has always been so!"

Ron was shaking his head now, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I had the medallion round my neck, the horcrux. It's like a dementor; it..it..makes you miserable but worse. Volde…He is in there! He is evil and he gets into you, into your mind. Even Harry's, and Harry has him in there all the time. I…I.." then Ron screamed:

"HARRY! I'M SORRY…I'M SORRY!" and collapsed to the floor.

Bill grabbed his youngest brother in a tight hug, letting him cry tears of pure misery into his chest. Both Bill and Fleur looked at Ron then at each other. Fleur gently whispered,

"What should we do?"

Bill did not need to think of an answer, it was obvious to him.

"Send a patronus to mum and dad. And to Kingsley. We need them here, now."

Fleur got up and went to the other room and sent her patronus.

CHAPTER 2: Shell Cottage

Ron and Hermione apparated to Devon, close to Ottery St Catchpole. Hermione was distraught, arguing and pleading with Ron to return to Harry immediately. However, Ron's intention was to reconnect with his family at the Burrow, the family home, but when they got there it was to find the house deserted and in ruins, blasted apart by Hex's and spells. Not only that, the house was being watched by Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione had found themselves in a fight with 6 of them to avoid capture, Hermione taking a cutting curse to her back during their escape, injuring her badly.

Having little choice but to seek medical help for Hermione, Ron apparated the two of them close to Shell Cottage on the south coast, the home of Ron's eldest brother Bill and his wife Fleure. They set off the cottage's wards and Fidelius charm as they entered the grounds but Bill, seeing who it was and the fact that Ron was carrying the badly injured Hermione, shouted for his wife as he gave assistance to Ron to get Hermione inside.

Ron was pleading desperately, "Fleur. Bill. She's so badly slashed. Can you stop the bleeding. Please, Fleur, please!"

"I have to examine her first Ron. The blood loss onto her clothes…it looks bad. What hit her? What did zis?"

"I don't know the curse Fleur. There were so many at once. I don't know what one hit her."

"Not knowing ze curse used makes it difficult. But I will try to 'elp her."

Bill cut in and asked "Ron, where's Harry? We all thought you three were together!"

Ron didn't answer immediately, his attention on Hermione and Fleur, so Bill grabbed Ron dragging him into the next room.

"Ron. Answer me. Where's Harry? What's happened to him? Why isn't he with you?"

Ron turned to his oldest brother, a look of desolation on his face.

"Bill. I..I….we argued, Bill. Me and Harry. Really badly. Hermione couldn't calm me down, or Harry. I was angry and scared….not scared for me, but about the rest of you. I kept hearing the names of people that had been captured or killed, on the radio. Families slaughtered. I couldn't think straight not knowing about you all. Mum, dad, Ginny, all of you. I heard that Snape has Death Eaters as teachers, Bill….and Harry, he didn't seem to give a toss about them, only about his fucking search for Horcruxes. And I was hurting Bill. My shoulder and arm….still hurting now….I left him, Bill. I left Harry. Hermione tried to stop me but she grabbed me just as I dissapparated and…and… look at her. Look at her Bill. It's all my fault!"

Ron was crying now, his voice cracking as he fully realised what he had done. He has deserted his best friend.

"BILL!" came the shout from the kitchen. "I need 'elp 'ere. I need to get 'ermione up the stairs to a bed. I 'ave looked as best I can, but I will 'ave to get her clothes off to get to ze wounds to treat her properly. I cannot do zat here in zis kitchen!"

Bill grabbed Ron: "Come on Ron, quickly. The two of us will need to get her upstairs."

Although she was only light, it took the two men on Hermione's arms and legs to manoeuvre her up the narrow stairwell to the spare bedroom. Fleur then ordered them out with orders of hot water and clean cloths to be left outside the door. Fleur then removed Hermione's blood-soaked clothes. As her wounds became fully visible, Fleur gasped at the extent of the slashes on Hermione's back. The three worst one's started up near her neck on her left shoulder, running across her back to her left hip. Another two ran from her mid-back down across her right buttock. Hermione had already lost a lot of blood so Fleur had no alternative but set about trying to clean and close the wounds. Fleur was not a qualified healer but her knowledge of wounds and their repair was good, especially handy in emergency situations such as this. As she muttered incantations over the wounds, it took Fleur half-an-hour to close the wounds sufficiently to stop the blood flow. She then went to the door, bringing the hot water and cloths in and began to clean around the wounds. Some things are best done the traditional way so nothing but hot water for this job. Once cleaned the wounds still looked new and raw but at least Hermione would not lose anymore blood.

Hermione now needed time. Time to let the pain diminish and the spelled scars to heal properly. Fleur swirled her wand, "Wingardeum Leviousa" was uttered and Hermione was levitated into the middle of the bed, then a second spell to bring bedclothes over her, not touching her back but hovering a few inches above. Fleur finished with a sleeping spell for Hermione, which would keep her asleep for many hours.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Whilst Fleur was busy with Hermione, Bill managed to get from Ron all the details about what he, Hermione and Harry had been doing for all the long months since their summer wedding. Bill in turn brought Ron up to speed on what had been happening in the greater magical world and how the Weasley's were doing. Due to the new regime in place, the family knew that they were a prime target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Mr and Mrs Weasley, thanks to a warning patronus sent from Kingsley Shacklebolt, abandoned the Burrow only minutes before it was attacked and reduced to a shell by a team of Death Eaters sent out to capture them. The same duplicate patronus sent to Professor McGonagle gave the wily old Head of Gryfindor House just enough time to side-along dissaparate Ginny Weasley out of the school before she could be captured. They had initially taken shelter at Shell Cottage, but were now in their old aunts's house, with every protection and warning spell the Order could put round it. Charlie was still relatively safe in Rumania. The twins, Fred and George, were on the run somewhere in Britain, abandoning their 'Wizard Weases' shop to whatever fate may become it. They were occasionally at their aunt's home or in fact at Shell Cottage, but preferred to be out spending their time causing mayhem against any Death Eaters that strayed to close. Only Percy seemed immune form harm, apparently still in his job at the Ministry of Magic.

Fleur eventually joined Bill and Ron in the kitchen.

"How is she Fleur?" asked Bill, nodding up the stairs.

"In a bad way, mon Cherie. But I have closed ze cuts as best I can, ze blood has stopped, but she is very weak and will be in a lot of pain. Even with a sleeping spell I occasionally hear her moaning through it. She will live, but it will take many days before she can move from ze bed and many weeks more for a proper recovery. But the scars Bill. They are very bad. She will have them all her life."

Ron was pale and shaking as his sister-in-law spoke, he began rocking back and forth, his arms gripped tightly round himself.

"I caused this. It's my fault. Hermione nearly died all because I lost my temper with her and Harry. She tries to stop me leaving but grabbed me just as I cast the dissaparating spell so she ended up stuck with me. She wanted to stay to keep helping Harry."

Fleur was shocked at Ron's admission.

"Ron, where is 'arry?"

"I left him Fleur. I abandoned him. At our last tent stop…I…I."

"You deserted 'arry? Non, non, zis cannot be. He is your greatest friend Ron. And the three of you are as one in zis task. It has always been so!"

Ron was shaking his head now, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I had the medallion round my neck, the horcrux. It's like a dementor; it..it..makes you miserable but worse. Volde…He is in there! He is evil and he gets into you, into your mind. Even Harry's, and Harry has him in there all the time. I…I.." then Ron screamed:

"HARRY! I'M SORRY…I'M SORRY!" and collapsed to the floor.

Bill grabbed his youngest brother in a tight hug, letting him cry tears of pure misery into his chest. Both Bill and Fleur looked at Ron then at each other. Fleur gently whispered,

"What should we do?"

Bill did not need to think of an answer, it was obvious to him.

"Send a patronus to mum and dad. And to Kingsley. We need them here, now."

Fleur got up and went to the other room and sent her patronus.


	3. Chapter 3: A Furious Ginny

CHAPTER 3- Furious Ginny

"MOLLY! GINNY!" shouted Arthur Weasley. "COME IN HERE, QUICK. THERE'S A PATRONUS MESSAGE FROM FLEUR!"

As his wife and daughter rushed into the kitchen to join him, they heard Fleur's message:

"You must come to us now. You know where, to the place that is protected. It is urgent."

Molly was the first to react. "Arthur, what could be wrong? Are Bill and Fleur in danger?"

"I don't think Fleur would bring us to Shell Cottage if it was dangerous Molly." replied Arthur. "Must be something else. Best we go and find out. Grab some jackets and warm stuff though. It will be colder near the coast than here."

Minutes later, the protection charms around Shell Cottage alerted Bill and Fleur to the arrival of the three Weasleys.

"Mum, dad, oh…eh..hi, Ginny." Said Bill, surprised that Ginny was there. "You had better come in but expect a surprise….or maybe a shock!"

"What do you mean with 'OH..Eh..Hi Ginny' ? as she gave her oldest brother a look. "Am I not welcome then?"

Bill replied, worryingly, "It's not that Ginny…it's..well you'll see."

As the group walked into the kitchen Fleur was standing by the table with a very familiar face sitting in a chair next to her. A gasp of shock came from the three new arrivals, Molly being the first to react:

"Ronald!" she exclaimed, rushing at her youngest son and grabbing him into a Molly Weasley bear hug. "Oh Ronald, what a surprise!" Arthur joined his wife in welcoming his son, just grabbing his hand and arm and shaking it with a fatherly warmth.

"Ron. Great to see you son."

Ginny looked at her brother in shock and standing back as she was she saw the many signs of rough living and little food on him. He was dirty and thin, hair long and clothes ragged and those clothes were covered in blood stains.

"Ron. Oh, Ron" and she rushed to join her parents in hugging him.

"Hello mum, dad, Gin." Ron's voice was rough and without feeling or energy.

"Oh Ron, how are you?" asked Molly.

"Been better, mum. Been rough, injured."

Only then, as Molly stepped back to look at him, did she and Arthur spot what Ginny had already seen.

"RON! The blood….your hurt!" exclaimed Arthur. "Your covered in blood!"

"Ronald, where are you hurt?" Molly started immediately in looking at Ron for any wounds.

"Mum, stop. I have been hurt, a few weeks ago. But this blood isn't mine, it's…."

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "Harry, he's injured. Where is he?"

"It's not Harry's blood. It's Hermione..she…she…took a curse. It's bad."

All three Weasley's looked horror struck. As Molly gave Fleur a look, Fleur said,

"Upstairs, back room. No men Arthur, 'Ermione iz not clothed."

Molly and Ginny raced for the stairs, Ginny first. Arthur stayed with his youngest son, concerned for him. "What happened Ron?" and his youngest son broke as he told his father everything.

Ginny and Molly shot through the bedroom door, with Fleur only a few paces behind. They saw an unconscious Hermione lying face down on the bed with the bedclothes not seeming to be quite on her.

"A hovering charm," Molly said to Fleur. "Why?"

"Molly, 'ermione's back. It has been ripped open, I have done what I can."

Both the Weasley women went over to the bed as Fleur raised the bedclothes. Both gasped in shock as they saw the mess that was Hermione. Being naked, all the raw wounds on her were fully exposed.

"Oh Hermione, what have they done to you?" Molly started crying as she very gently touched the young witch that she classed as a second daughter.

"Oh, Merlin" cried Ginny quietly. "She's ripped up. Her back….it's as if…did Greyback do this, the werewolf?"

Fleur answered "No Ginny. According to Ron it was some kind of slashing curse from a Death Eater that was watching zee Burrow."

"So where was Harry in all this. Where IS Harry, Fleur?"

Fleur hesitated in her reply. Ginny sensed something wasn't right.

"Fleur, where is Harry? Why isn't he here?" Ginny said, desperation in her voice.

"Ginny, I think you need to go downstairs and ask that."

"What?... Why?...". Ginny turned and ran back down. As she entered the kitchen in a rush her father and brothers turned to her. They knew what was coming.

"Where's Harry? Something's happened to him. Where is he?" Ginny's plea was desperate, fearing the answer. Her father replied to her:

"Ginny, from what Ron has told me, Harry's fine. He wasn't caught up in the fight that injured Hermione. He wasn't there."

"Wasn't there? But why wasn't he there? Where is he Ron?"

Ron looked down at the floor to avoid his sister's face.

"RON? Where's Harry? Look at me Ron. Tell me. Where..Is..Harry?"

Ron spoke without looking up: "Ginny, when we….when I left Harry, he was fine."

"Left Harry? Left him! What do you mean 'left Harry'? Left him where?"

Mr Weasley cut in on the explanation, clearly seeing his youngest son was struggling to tell what he had done.

"Ginny, Ron and Harry, with Hermione, have been living rough for weeks on end, trying to find things, cursed things, that can bring down the Dark Lord. They found one, only one. It is an evil object. That evil has…infected the minds of the three of them. Ron and Harry had a big argument. Ron stormed off and…left, dissaparated away from Harry, taking Hermione with him."

Ginny was stunned, looking between her father and Ron.

"You left him! But…..you left him. You and Hermione left Harry alone." Ginny was only registering that fact; Ron and Hermione had deserted Harry. Ginny's infamous temper hit the roof immediately, all the ire directed at her brother.

"You bastard. You fucking bastard. You deserted my Harry!" and she flew at Ron, hitting him hard with punches and slaps. Ron didn't even try to defend himself. Arthur and Bill grabbed Ginny. She kicked Ron as she was dragged away from him.

"YOU BASTARD RON WEASLEY. LET ME GO. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Ginny's rage at Ron, and at her father and Bill, was awful. She tried to kick and punch at all of them, some of the kicks connecting with shins and ankles.

"Ginny, calm down" pleaded her father. "This doesn't help. And watch the language before your mothers hears you!"

That warning was too late as Molly came rushing down the stairs.

"Ginevra Weasley! That language is disgusting. I didn't bring you up to be screaming and swearing such words."…..

Molly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the confrontation in the kitchen. Arthur and Bill holding back a raging Ginny, Ron sitting at the table with a cut to his lip and other signs of him having been beaten up.

"What….what's going on? What's happened?" asked Molly.

"WHAT'S GOING ON MUM! YOUR FUCKING SON HAS ABANDONED HARRY. LEFT HIM ALONE. THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RON. YOU BASTARD…YOU BASTARD…you bas…"

Ginny fell into her brother Bill's arms, her sobs inconsolable.

"Harry…my Harry…..you left him Ron. You've left him alone. ….out there. With nobody to help him. What have you done Ron. …what have you done?...Why?"

As Ginny started to collapse to the floor, Bill stretched his arms under his little sister and picked her up, holding her against his chest. Sobs wracked her body, tears streaming down her face, dripping onto her jacket. She could say no more. Her mind and body were filled with the pain of desolation as more and more all she could think of was Harry. Her Harry.

"Arthur" asked Molly. "What's all this about abandoning Harry?"

"Come this way Molly, into the other room and I will explain in there. Bill, bring Ginny in as well then get back in here to stay with Ron. Don't leave him alone. Hopefully, if Kingsley has got your Patronus, he will be here soon. Chances are he will send his own Patronus ahead of him, he usually does. Send him in to me please."

Just as Bill returned to the kitchen, sure enough, Kingsley Shacklebolt's panther Patronus entered through the wall of the cottage. 'Five minutes' was all it's message said.

"DAD. He's on his way. Five minutes."

"Bill?" said a husky, grief-stricken voice from behind him. Bill turned and looked at his completely devastated youngest brother. "I….I….don't know what to do Bill. I don't know what to do! Hermione she's so messed up …because of me. And Harry. I've left him alone. How….how can we find him Bill?

"I don't know right now Ron, but Kingsley will be here soon. Maybe he can come up with something. He isn't the top Auror for nothing. He's clever. Let's wait and see, eh."

"Bill, where's Hermione. Can I see her?"

"We took her up the stairs Ron, don't you remember? We carried her. Fleur is with her now."

"Will Fleur let me see her?"

"Wait a minute, stay here." Bill went up to the door of the room, knocking gently. "Fleur, can I let Ron up here? He wants to see Hermione."

Fleur quietly edged the door open, smiling gently at her husband, indicating him to come in.

"How is Hermione doing Fleur? Any change?"

"She seems to be steady. She is still moaning through the charms I have put on her; the pain must be incredible. But she is not moving so zat iz good. She cannot be thrashing around."

"Would it be alright for Ron to come up? He is devastated about what has happened, to Hermione and for leaving Harry."

"Bill, I know he iz your brother, but what he has done today. He should be devastated. Hermione will live with zis the rest of her life. 'Zese wounds will never heal properly, Bill. Ze are too deep and too wide. The muscles under ze skin have been damaged. I do not know enough to heal them correctly and I do not have whatever potions and ointments zat would 'elp her. I would not be surprised if she has no feeling left in her back at all. It iz zat bad. You better look for youself, but tell no one."

Fleur raised the blankets. "Fuck". Bill did not have to say any more.

"So you see, I do not 'sink it would be a good time for Ron to see her. I 'ave to keep the covers elevated off 'Ermione's back. Ron could not cope with seeing the damage to 'er."

"OK Fleur. No Ron." He kissed his wife the headed back downstairs.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	4. Chapter 4: Kingsley Shacklebolt

CHAPTER 4: Kingsley Shacklebolt

The warning spells went off once more, announcing the arrival of the erstwhile Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The tall, strong, imposing figure of the powerful wizard, even under the present circumstances of the wizarding world, gave reassurance and confidence that all in the end would be right. He was a man of vast knowledge and incredible magical ability, of impeccable integrity, a probable Minister of Magic if the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters had not taken over the ministry. Of living wizards, many said that Shacklebolt was behind only Dumbledore and Voldemort in his abilities. The fact that ten Death Eaters had failed to capture him when they had stormed his Ministry department, four being killed and the remainder injured to some degree, was testament to his power. And indeed, as an Auror of reputation, if anyone had a chance of finding Harry Potter it was him

Bill Weasley opened the door to him.

"Good Day, Head Auror Shacklebolt and Welcome to Shell Cottage once more. On behalf of us all, thank you for getting here so quickly. Go straight through to the living room. My parents are there."

As he stepped through the door he smiled at Bill.

"Less of the honourifics, Bill. I have known you since you were born, so none of this fancy title crap. And as I am no longer an Auror of any kind under this 'new order' and on the run like most of us, then the usual 'King' or 'Shackles' will do fine….bloody hell! Ron!"

Kingsley had just spotted the Weasley youngest son as Bill had stepped aside. Ron looked up at him but with little acknowledgement.

"Good to see you, lad. You look like shit and you need a haircut and a bath. Is it because of you that I have been summoned?"

A small nod of the head was all that Kingsley got in reply.

"Hmmm. Best I head for the other room then. I'm getting fuck all information in here." And he went to speak with Weasley parents.

Kingsley Shacklebolt never did mince his words.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv page break vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"SHIT! We could have done without this mess. OK, but I will need time to think, to try and figure out what we can do to find Harry. But there is a problem. I will need to speak to Miss Granger, and I mean asap. And I will need her wand, but I will explain that bit later. Arthur, can you get Ron in here."

The manner of authority in Shacklebolt was very evident; that he was used to taking charge and suffered fools little was well known to his friends and colleagues so the fact that he was issuing the orders to Arthur Weasley did not bother the Weasley patriarch one bit. In fact, Arthur was relieved that the legendary Auror was taking charge. After all, this was his territory.

Within seconds, Arthur re-appeared with his oldest and youngest sons.

"Ron. I have heard from your father what has happened. I am not going to go over every bloody detail with you unless I have too, but I will need some straight answers. No fucking bullshit. OK?"

Ron just nodded.

"Molly", and he turned to the woman. "This is not going to be pretty game show talk, so if you don't want to listen best you leave and take your daughter with you. Otherwise keep quiet."

"Kingsley! Ron is upset about what he has done and…."

"He is 18, Molly. He is young but no kid. I know he has been through a lot but the time for pretty words is not now, and I need what information he has got on the hurry-up."

Turning to Ron, he asked:

"Right lad. Where was the last location you were with Harry?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know? You were at the place with Harry and Hermione."

"I have been injured, still am a bit. My left arm is fucked up. Got badly spliced when we escaped from the Ministry. Hermione has been giving me dittany and pain potions so I have been out of it a bit. Hermione has kind of taking charge of everything, actually, not Harry. So wherever we have been locating to every day or so has been Hermione's doing. I know she kind of takes us to places she remembers as a kid, places she went with her parents, but I haven't known where."

"OK. So, the Horcruxes. I know what they are and how they are formed, but I, or any current or past Auror for a couple of centuries, have had no truck with them mainly because there has been no other evil wanker since the mid-1700's that has fucking made any. So tell me, what is it about the one you found that has affected you so badly to make you leave Harry? You three are glued at the hip normally, so it has got to be something bad to cause this."

The looming fear in Ron's eyes as he described the how he felt was clearly there for all to see.

"Kings, it's…it's… like an evil thing in your mind, taking away all your good thoughts, all your hope and trust in anyone. Harry described it like a dementor's kiss but worse. So your good thoughts go, but they get replaced by this awful stuff, nasty, horrible things. You HATE, Kings, hate everything good, you don't trust even your closest friends. There is this voice in your head; it was telling me about how Hermione wanted Harry, not me; that Harry was out to leave me behind and take Hermione for himself, killing me if he had too. And Harry and Hermione were talking behind my back, planning things without me, not giving a toss about my family. It made me want to kill him, Kings, kill Harry. And that made me angry at Hermione for taking Harry's side. And Kingsley, I didn't even have the locket on as much as Harry and Hermione did. They kind of knew that somehow it got to me, got into my head, more than them!...I mean, Hermione is so clever, maybe she could block some of the crap that the Horcrux was spouting out, I don't know, but the locket affected her the least. And Harry, well he has Voldemorte in his head all the time, he's used to it….."

"What? What about Harry?"

"Something to do with his scar, Kingsley, from when Voldemort attacked him and his parents. Harry hears him, see's him, the things that Voldemort is doing; he can sense him somehow."

"Shit. Does that work the other way round as well? Does Voldemort know Harry is sensing him, does Voldemort get into Harry's brain somehow?"

"I don't think so. Harry doesn't say much on Dumbledore's instructions, but at the moment it only seems to go with Harry sensing Voldemort and what he is doing. ….oh yeah, and Harry said it only seems to be when Voldemort is angry or pissed off about something."

"Bloody Dumbledore. He holds more fucking secrets than bloody Gringott's! It's time he retired or got kicked out of his position. OK, Ron. I can see this is getting to you. I will leave it for now, but I may have to ask you some more questions. OK?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah OK. And Kingsley…I…I….will do anything to find Harry. Anything. I am so ashamed I…I…left him."

"Leave it, Ron. You haven't got the Horcrux now. Just think positive. We'll find him."

Turning to look round at everyone, Kingsley asked,

"To Hermione. I will need to speak with her, and now if possible."

Arthur look round at his family, then replied'

"Kingsley, that is just not possible. She is unconscious, upstairs, and probably will be for some time. What I said to you earlier, about her injuries. She is a mess, Kingsley. What the Death Eaters have done to her, that poor girl. It's bad, really bad".

Ron's face and eyes showed everything that was his grief over the whole nights events. The tears once more welled up into his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He was as pale as a ghost.

"Arthur, I have got to at least try. To have any chance of getting to Harry I have to try and track him as quickly as I can. There are spells I know that are not common knowledge, from my Auror days. Dark magic actually, some of it anyway. It IS possible to track some kinds of magic, it leaves a trace that with the right spells can be detected. But I need his last location, the wand that cast the original spells, what the spells were. Hermione has that knowledge and we have her wand. I can probably do something with all of that."

Ron, even in his grief-stricken state, heard what Kingsley was saying.

"Kings. I cast the disapparating spell that took us away from Harry, not Hermione. She tried to stop me but grabbed my arm as I cast it. Does that help any?"

"Yes Ron, it does. Your still thinking lad, well done. If we can just get some basic information out of Hermione then we can find him. We have to try. Harry is not lost to us yet! Now, who is taking me upstairs?"

"I will." Ginny replied. "I have got to do something. As long as it helps to find Harry and….and..stops me from hexing my brother! And don't think your forgiven Ron. This isn't finished, not by a long way!"

Ginny headed for the stairs.

"Kingsley, let me speak with Fleur. She's healer, nurse and carer to Hermione."

"Ginny. I cannot see how 'Ermione can talk to anyone. She was unconscious anyway, but I have made her more so on purpose. I have made her zat way to kill ze' pain and help her heal. And so she doesn't move. Also, at least at ze moment she is unaware of her injuries. I do not want her to find out, not yet."

"Fleur, please. I know Hermione is bad. But she would be the first to want to help find Harry. Is there no way that Kingsley can speak with her?"

"Unless he knows strong pain killing spells zat will work locally on her back but let her be awake, zen I cannot see how he can. But OK. Let him come up."

Ginny called form the top of the stairs'

"Kingsley, it's ok. Come up."

As the Auror came up and then entered the room, Fleur said to him'

"Auror Shacklebolt. I am Fleur Potter. We met only once before, on the eve of Bill and I's wedding last year."

"I could hardly forget, my dear. You were very lovely that day as you still are. And please, call me 'Kings'."

"OK. I know you have to speak with 'Ermione, but you will need better spells than I have to do so. I will show you why, but please, be aware zat 'Ermione is not clothed, so keep her privacy to yourself please."

As the covers over Hermione were raised, even the hardened Auror was shocked at the extent of the deep slashes to her back.

"Merlin. I didn't expect this. The 'septumsepra' curse I expect. It looks very like it. A dark curse invented by our current headmaster at Hogwarts, Snape. Fleur, cover the poor girl."

As Fleur did so, she asked,

"Kings, I can remove the pain killing spell I have put on 'Ermione, but can you dull ze pain she will be in if you want to speak to her. She will be in agony."

"Yes I can. Three spells all short term, emergency critical injury magic that we Aurors use to evacuate our badly hurt colleagues or victims. It deadens the pain to the actual site of the injury, it allows the patient to be kept conscious while Healers ascertain their full injuries, but stops them moving around.. However, in Hermione's case, I will start to put the spell on her before you remove yours. Hopefully, that way the overlap of the two spells will keep her pain to a minimum. But Fleur, be ready to put your spell back on her. The spells I will be using are intense but are short lived. Ten minutes at the most. I will tell you when I am withdrawing mine OK?

"OK".

"I have to touch her back with my wand and then circle the wounds. Understand?

"Yes, I am ready."

"Raise the covers again. Ginny, I need you here. I need you to speak quietly to Hermione as she wakes up. She knows your voice. Sooth her, just let her know you are here for her. OK Fleur, off we go."

"Wingardeum Leviosa."

Kingsley placed the tip of his wand on Hermione's buttock, then uttered the incantation'

"Confuto acer poena" (stop local pain) and then drew a circle all round the wounds on Hermione's back.

"Consto" (stop), Fleur uttered the cancellation of her spell.

"Excitocorpus lente" (awaken body slowly) was uttered by Kingsley, allowing Hermione to wake up gradually, followed by "Etiamnum corpus", (still body).

Fleur watched in fascination as the patient she thought incapable of being conscious slowly came to. There were signs in her face of some discomfort as pain from her injuries hit her but then she relaxed, the pain quelled once more, all caused by the change over of spells.

A quiet groan came from Hermione.

" 'Moine. It's Ginny. I'm here with you, I'm here. Your safe 'Moine. You are safe now. You are ok. Gently 'Moine. Just waken gently. I….I won't leave you. Slowly 'Moine, slowly."

Tears were filling Ginny's eyes as she was talking her friend awake, her vision constantly being drawn to the horrible, gaping wounds that ran across Hermione's back.

"Fleur, lower the covers." Kingsley said quietly. "The spells have worked."

"Gi…Ginny?"

"Yes, it's me 'Moine. It's Ginny. Your safe, it's all right, your safe."

"I..I can't see to well. What's happened?"

"You have been injured 'Moine. You're hurt. You're at 'Shell Cottage', Bill and Fleur's place. Fleur's here, with me. She has fixed you up. She….Fleur…she helped you Hermione. She saved your life."

"I can't feel any pain. But…but…why can't I move? What's wrong with me? Ginny, why can't I move?"

Seeing that Ginny was now struggling to explain everything to her closest friend, Fleur took over.

"Ermione, it iz Fleur. Do not struggle to move, you cannot. You have been put in a spell to stop your body being stressed, it iz to protect the injuries on your back. You have been badly hurt."

"Fleur? Yes, I recognise your voice. And I am seeing a bit clearer. I can see Ginny's red hair, but who else is here? I can make out someone black. And big."

Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep, quiet laugh went gently round the room.

"That is one of the more polite descriptions that I have received, young Hermione!"

"Kingsley! I know that voice too. Sexy voice like smooth, hot chocolate."

"Hahahahahaha. Your descriptions do me justice, Hermione. I shall hire you as my speech writer."

"Hi, Kingsley. I can see you now. Why am I so sleepy? Kingsley, what's wrong with me, I can't move?"

"Hermione. Listen to me. Try and concentrate for just a few minutes. I will try and explain. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I…I…understand."

"Don't panic that you cannot move. You are spelled to stay still. 'Etiamnum Corpus', Do you recognise that spell?"

"No, but I recognise the words. You can teach me that one sometime."

"I will Hermione. I will. When you get well."

"What's happened to me Kingsley? I am so confused. I cannot remember."

"You have been badly injured escaping from Death Eaters, Hermione. You and Ron, you were ambushed at the Burrow. Ron got you out. Ron was the one that brought you here. Your safe now."

"Ron? Ron! Kingsley, Ron left Harry. I tried to stop him but…but I can't remember anything after that."

"Why did Ron leave Harry, Hermione?

"It was the Horcrux, the necklace. Voldemort is in it. Ron had it on for hours, Kingsley. Too long. It makes Ron act bad. And Harry…he had Voldemort in his head too. Bad dreams. They were both bad, Kingsley. Both bad." Hermione paused, closed her eyes for a few moments, then continued. "I should have stopped them arguing. My fault. I was upset. I..was tired. I should have stopped them."

"Hermione. Gently now. But can you remember where you and boys camped? Where did you pitch the tent?"

"Tent? The tent. Harry, Ron and me, we were in a tent. Ron has smelly feet. Smelly feet."

"Yes Hermione, Ron has smelly feet, in the tent. Where is the tent? Where did you pitch the tent?"

"I went there with my mum and dad. Forest of Dean. It's lovely there."

"The Forest of Dean is a big area Hermione. Can you remember what bit you pitched the tent?"

"Yes. Lovely. Near a stream, little stream. I took them there. Apparated. Harry caught some fish. Lovely stream. It's called Cannop Water. Full of nice fish. Harry caught the fish."

"YES!" Kingsley exclaimed. "Well done, Hermione. Well done. You can go back to sleep now, little lady. You more than deserve it."

Kingsley brushed some loose hair back of Hermione's face, picked her hand up and kissed it.

A quiet, delicate laugh came from Hermione.

"Kingsley, you kissed my hand. No one has done that before. It tickles."

Kingsley smiled at Hermione then nodded to Fleur.

"I'm done here. Ready to reverse the spells again?"

"Oui. Now?"

"Yes, let's do it. Me first. 'Desiitomnis poena iacio exsto!'"

Fleur cast her spell immediately: "Omnis corpusconsto poena!"

Again, Hermione seemed to groan in pain, then settled into a dreamless, deep sleep.

A very satisfied sigh came from Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Done. I have what I need. Fleur, Ginny. Thank you. You were both great."

He gave the young witch lyeing in the bed a look of affection.

"And as for you Hermione Granger. You truly are the brightest witch of your generation. Even in this state, you give the right answers. You are just something else."

He turned to the two Potter ladies.

"Take care of her until I can get a Healer I trust to you. You have done a remarkable job, Fleur, remarkable. I have known tough-as-nails Aurors die from wounds such as these. You have not only kept Hermione alive, but you have actually given her a fighting chance. The Healer I have in mind is Senior Healer Octavia Adams. A specialist in wound and trauma injuries caused by hex's and dark spells. I will be briefing your husband as well. With his expertise in curse breaking and wards, Bill can work with the healer to make sure that nothing dark is left in Hermione. Healer Adams can then work her magic to mend what she can of Hermione's back. Now, where is Hermione's wand?"

"It iz in the kitchen, by the tall cabinet." Replied Fleur. "I placed it there myself."

"Thank you again. Goodbye for now." And Kingsley headed downstairs.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kingsley Shacklebolt explained all to the Weasley's downstairs. He briefed Bill Weasley on his healer plans and then sent his Panther patronus off to Senior Healer Adams with instruction on what was needed and where to apparate to.

He took Hermione's wand, placed it tip to tip against his own wand, then said the incantation "Locuscorpus Harry Potter". The glow uniting the wands at their tips was a bright shining gold as the information that Kingsley required was transferred from Hermione's wand to his.

"Kingsley." He turned round to answer Ginny.

"Ginny. What can I do for you?"

"I know that Hermione will be out of it for while, but when she wakes up properly it won't take long before she is asking for her wand. If your finished with it now, can I take it up to Hermione so it's close to her?"

"Yes Ginny, I'm finished with it. And you Weasleys, all of you, thank you for your patience. I do tend to take over in an emergency, sometimes without explanation. But I have to do my job. The next bit is to find Harry Potter. But I shall wait till Healer Adams gets here. "

Ginny walked into the living room, where Ron was seated.

"Ron? I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"What? Wrong about what?" he replied.

"I was up with Kingsley and Fleur when he spoke with Hermione. She confirmed what happened and told us all about the pendant and Horcrux. So I'm sorry I doubted you and..and…hit and kicked you. I should have known you wouldn't have left Harry by your own will. So I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter Gin. I still left him and got Hermione messed up. I can only hope that Kingsley can find him. Hermione's wards are really good. Even for Kingsley, finding where Harry is won't be easy. And Harry could even have moved on by now."

"OK. Well I will see you later. I am just going back up with Hermione now. Hopefully you will get a chance to see her too, a bit later on when the Healer has seen to her."

Ginny turned and slipped up the stairs. But instead of going direct to Hermione's room, she went into the bathroom. She took her wand and placed it tip to tip like Kingsley shacklebolt had done, then she said the incantation.

"Locuscorpus Harry Potter." And the same golden glow as earlier lit up both wands as the transfer of the information Ginny needed was done.

Then she went to see Hermione and Fleur.

"I have Hermione's wand here Fleur. If I put it here on the bedside table she will see it when she wakes up. It will be a comfort too her. Help her stay calm."

"OK Ginny. What you doing now?"

"I'm tired Fleur. Nothing for me to do now. I will probably have a sleep on your couch. See you later."

Ginny exited the bedroom, down the stairs and slipped out the kitchen door to the apparation point in the garden. No one saw her.

"OK. Here goes. Shit or bust. I just hope I have watched mum and dad enough to apparate properly. And I have got the information right. 'Cannop Water, Forest of Dean. Locuscorpus Harry Potter'."

And Ginny Weasley was gone.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	5. Chapter 5: The Previous Summer

"OK then. Keep it that way. I'm going to sleep. 'Night Harry".

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness he didn't walk in a few seconds earlier'. And with that he went to bed.

Harry woke up very early, 6am, mainly due to the snoring coming from Ron's side of the bedroom. Realising that there was no chance of nodding off again, Harry got up and headed for the bathroom. Just as he reached forward for the door it opened and there stood Ginny, long deep red hair still wet and with only a towel around her which she was holding together at the front. Both gasped in surprise, neither expecting to see each other. Harry couldn't help but look at the lovely sight that stood in the doorway. Then he blushed in embarrassment. He looked at her face but couldn't help but notice the still damp skin of her shoulders, the rather loose fit of the towel as she held it in place, the fact that what was covering Ginny's body was not one of those big bath sheet type towels but was in fact just a normal towel which ended only part way down her thighs.

Ginny in turn, also blushing a very lovely shade of pink, did not turn away in embarrassment; she was too busy looking at Harry dressed only in his boxers, at the fact that he had definitely muscled up in the year since they had last been a cuddling couple, at his widening shoulders, his pecs and those abs! She recovered from the initial encounter quicker than Harry, seeing and quite enjoying the looks that Harry was giving her, realising that her skimpy outfit was having a very noticeable effect on the way that his boxers were fitting.

"Gi..Ginny! Oh, I'm sorry" Harry said quietly. "It's early. I didn't expect anyone to be in there!"

"OH! Eh…morning Harry" said Ginny with a husky giggle. "Don't worry. Happens in this house all the time. Seven of us and one bathroom. Always bumping into my brothers in the same way."

"But Ginny, I'm not a brother, I'm your boyf…a guest! And…and….". Harry was tongue tied, not knowing what to say or do, only knowing that he should be turning away but that he couldn't, much preferring to just stand and stare at this very sexy young lady standing in front of him. 'Merlin, she is gorgeous' he thought to himself, "and virtually naked!"

Ginny moved to Harry, her free hand moving to rest on those great abs, leaned forward and kissed him gently, but for more seconds than her mother would have approved of particularly in these circumstances where there was not a lot of clothing to get in the way.

She moved her lips only millimetres away, "I'm glad you're not a brother Harry" she whispered, "I wouldn't be able to do this", as she once more leant into him, her hand moving off his abs and round his neck, pulling his head and lips to hers and kissing him harder. Harry could only respond, kissing her back, his hands moving round her and pulling her into him. They were getting very passionate, Harry's hands beginning to wander further and gripping the edge of the towel, Ginny's free hand having moved to Harrys abdomen again, sliding down just inside the waistband of his boxers….then she pushed him away!

"Happy birthday Harry" she whispered. "This will have to do for now; you'll get your present later". She moved away towards her bedroom forgetting that Harry had hold of the towel. That towel came off of Ginny landing on the floor.

"Oooohh!" and Ginny sprinted for the door, giggling as she rushed inside. Harry saw the back of her body disappear into the room, then she turned around very briefly and smiled at him, letting him glimpse all of her naked before winking at him and closing the door.

A totally dazed and aroused Harry had a cold shower.

Hermione had been awake a few minutes, sitting up in bed. She saw that Ginny was already gone and having heard the shower on, it was only a about 10 feet away across the corridor, guessed correctly that she was in the bathroom. However, she was wondering what was taking Ginny so long as the shower had been switched off a good few minutes and she thought she had heard the bathroom door open. Still not fully awake, she heard some noises out in the corridor she couldn't quite place. She was just getting out of bed to go and investigate when she heard a giggle, the sound of running feet and Ginny burst through the bedroom door stark naked. Hermione saw Ginny spin round and look back out into corridor for a couple of seconds before closing the bedroom door. Ginny was very flushed all over.

Hermione was a bit shell-shocked at the sight of her best friend running around starkers.

"Ginny! What you doing? Where's your clothes?"

Ginny spun round at the sound of Hermione's voice:

"OH! I thought you would still be asleep!" Ginny exclaimed, quickly grabbing a sheet from her bed and wrapping it around herself. As she tried to explain she was getting as flushed as her famous hair: "I um, …I …I….was just having a bit of fun with Harry….out in the corridor!..." and gave a very nervous girly giggle.

"Fun with Harry…like that?" Hermione exclaimed with her eyebrows high and wide eyed. "And out in the hallway? What were you thinking?"

Ginny gave another little laugh and a cute shrug of the shoulders, "There wasn't a lot of thinking… just sort of….well, flirting,… well maybe a bit more than that".

"GINNY! A bit more? Your naked! How much more?"

"Not enough more,'Moine. But a bit of really good snogging….and…" Ginny's girly giggles kicked in again: "He's really fit, 'Moine. His body is fantastic. He was in his boxers so, ….well.. well what's a girl to do when presented with a fit guy she fancies just in his boxers! You've got to make a move just to show him you're interested!"

"There's moves and there's moves Ginny. But you were naked out there. Just what moves have you done?"

"Oh nothing that much Hermione. I was coming out of the bathroom just as he turned up outside to come in. I was only in a towel. We were both a bit shocked, but he was eyeing me up and I was having a look at him and…and… he was really worth looking at 'Moine!. WOW! Is he fit or what! Well, before he decided to be all gallant and gentlemanly like he usually is, I moved on him. I kissed him, kind of put my hands on him…..not there! Just his stomach and chest, and his neck….and lips again….and his hands started on me, touched my bum a bit, then he made a move for the towel, so I stopped…..I was really good Hermione. I stopped. I wanted to jump on him there and then, or drag him in here. But you were here..

"Well good job I was and I'm glad you remembered"

"Anyway, I wished him Happy Birthday and that he would get a better present later…but I didn't realise he still had a grip of the towel so when I moved to come back in here the towel came off…he must have got an eyeful of all of the back of me Hermione, my bum and everything…!

"Not just your bum Ginny. You turned around at the door. Harry must have saw all of you!"

"Oh I hope so. But it was just a quick flash; a couple of seconds. A bit of fun".

Hermione looked a bit shocked but gave Ginny a very naughty look," You turned around on purpose!" Ginny gave a nod of her head, then laughed.

"You are one very naughty lady, Ginny Weasley"

"Nowhere near as naughty as I hope to be later, but I am going to need your help for that!"

"What do you mean, "my help"?

"Still to work it out but I'll tell you later. Promise!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ginny thought through her plan that had started when she overheard her dad and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head of the Auror Office, discussing the charms and protective wards that were in place in and around the Burrow. As they were having to increase the strength of the protection that was outside the Burrow, those stronger wards were going to clash with some of the less powerful charms that Arthur had placed in the house to warn him and Mrs Weasley of any goings on inside. So those internal charms were being reduced for the couple of days of the party and the wedding, removed altogether during the day as strangers would be at the Burrow. Harry's birthday party was planned for later in the morning and over lunch time; after that there was a lull to give the family some chill-out time before the evening pre-wedding party started. Then it was pretty much full on the remainder of the evening, a few short hours of sleep overnight with the charms back in place, before the wedding day when there would be so many people here there would be no privacy at all. So Ginny hatched her plan. It had to be in afternoon between Harry's party and the evening pre-nuptials.

The celebration for Harry's birthday went well, even although it was only a few hours long, by necessity. All the Weasleys (except Percy) plus Fleur were there, Luna Lovegood came over the short distance from her home, even Kingsley put in a quick appearance although he was principally there to check over the security arrangements with Arthur, Bill and Charlie. Early afternoon lunch was served, presents were opened, Happy Birthday was sung, the cake was cut and shared out. Extra food had been prepared as the Delacour family, Fleur's parents, sister and cousins, were arriving mid-afternoon for the final French bit of the wedding preparations the following day.

All the Weasley boys and Harry headed out to the bottom field for an impromptu game of Quidditch. Unusually, Ginny did not join in. She helped Hermione and her mum clear up after the lunch. Mrs Weasley, concerned that her daughter was, for once, not joining in the Quidditch game, asked,

"Ginny, are you all right love? Not like you to miss out on a game of Quiditch with the lads".

Ginny's reply was a bit downbeat for her, being a girl that was always up for beating the lads at anything, particularly Quidditch. "I'm ok mum, just a bit tired. It's been a hectic week one way and another, what with nerves over being a bridesmaid, not really my thing, is it! And that spat with Ron last night, and my time of the month don't help. I'll be fine".

Hermione looked at Ginny, thinking to herself, 'Time of the month? Ginny's was two weeks ago; what's she up too?"

Ginny continued, "If it's ok with you mum, being that nearly everything is done, I could do with going to my room for a lie down. Do you mind?"

Mrs Weasley, always a soft touch where her only daughter was concerned, sympathised. Kissing Ginny on the forehead, she said,

"You go ahead love. Only the Delacours' to deal with now and their last minute French stuff, whatever that may be. Enjoy your rest."

As Mrs Weasley left them to go outside, Ginny turned to Hermione and pointed upstairs, quietly saying, "Bedroom now".

Once inside with the door firmly closed, Ginny said, "Hermione, I need a favour. A really big favour". Hermione gave a cautious reply,

"OK, maybe. But what is this favour?"

Ginny poured all her feelings and plans to her friend.

"Moine, I need some time with Harry. We only had a few minutes together yesterday evening. We sorted a few things out but I need more time with him. To really tell him how much I love him. And I need him to open up to me a bit. I know he broke off being my boyfriend last year to protect me and keep me safe but it doesn't help that I still care about him 'Moine. This is the only chance I will have."

Hermione could here the desperation and…longing? in her friends voice. Hermione replied, "I can see that Ginny, but Harry does love you, I'm sure of it. He just needs to feel that he is doing what he can to protect you."

"I know that Hermione. But I need some time with him…will you help me? When he's finished playing Quidditch, can you tell him I need to see him here in the room? My dad's warning charms are only kicking in at night at the moment."

Hermione nodded, "OK Gin. I will help".

At that moment Ginny blushed, then continued, "And I will need you to somehow keep my bloody brothers from here for a …a…couple of hours or so. Tell them I'm a bit rough and need…"

"Ginny!? A couple of hours!" interrupted Hermione in astonishment.

Ginny blushed even deeper to the same colour as her hair, then said in a quiet voice,

"Well, it's probably going to be a long…conversation".

It suddenly dawned on Hermione what her friend was planning:

"Ginny, you are going to seduce Harry!?"

Ginny's look of embarrassment said it all, but the feisty defiance that was always near the surface was seen in her eyes as she said'

"I love him 'Moine. I have done for a long time. Even though we have not been together, that means nothing!" Then that earlier look of desperation and longing that Hermione had seen in her friend returned: "I need to be with him 'Moine. To love him properly, even just the once. He's leaving to goodness knows where to fight Voldemort. He..none of the three of you may come back. I love him Hermione. Please give me a chance to be with him!"

Hermione looked with kindness, love and sympathy at her friend, but she still had to ask,

"Are you sure Ginny, really certain about this?"

Some of Ginny's assured nature and confidence was in her reply:

"I know I'm only 16, Hermoine, but I have grown up fast living with six older brothers, and even more so the last 18 months. I know my own mind and my own body on this. I want to make love with Harry, Hermione. I want both his and I's first time to be with each other. I have never been so sure of anything in my life."

The two great friends looked at each other and smiled gently, then Ginny implored'

"Please 'Moine!?"

Hermione made her decision. "OK Ginny, I'll do it. But I am going to need some help with this. I can handle Ron, but the twins, and Charlie…!" A naughty smile crossed Hermione's features. "And I know just who will help! Leave it to me Gin. And…..have fun!"

A very sexy laugh came from Ginny: "I plan too!"

Hermione went downstairs and out to the garden in search of Fleur. She found her with her family who had just recently arrived a few minutes earlier. Without approaching too close, she caught Fleurs eye and beckoned her to the side of the garden.

"What iz it you want 'ermione?"

"Fleur, this is really private, so promise to keep it a secret, but Ginny needs our help with something".

Fleur was intrigued. "A secret! But what iz zis plan?"

"You must promise Fleur. You cannot tell anyone, especially the Weasleys!"

After a short pause, Fleur asked. "Zis plan iz not dangerous, iz it?"

Hermione gave a short, mysterious giggle. "Well not for Ginny!"

Fleur, now very intrigued indeed, nodded.

"Well, I am not a Weasley until tomorrow, so I suppose I can keep a secret from Bill. I promise to keep the secret, but I do not promise zat I will help until I here the plan".

As Hermione weighed this answer up, she spotted Fleurs younger sister Gabrielle and twin cousins Helena and Ingrid in the background. All three now 14yrs old, it was very obvious that they were enjoying the sight of the six lads, in t-shirts and shorts, playing Quidditch. The highly interested looks that they were casting in that direction were all Hermione needed to finish her plan.

"Fleur, Ginny wants to spend some alone time with Harry, and I don't mean ten minutes!"

Fleur's eyes widened in shocked surprise, then said," You mean proper alone time, like in hours?" Hermione nodded. Fleur gave a very naughty look and a conspiratorial giggle.

"Oh la la! Do I sense a little l'amour in ze air For Ginny and 'Arry?"

Hermione blushed slightly the smiled: "I think that is what Ginny is hoping for, but Harry knows nothing about it. It's his surprise birthday present from Ginny!"

Fleur gasped, her look even more naughty and wide eyed, as she giggled,

"Oh, ziz is even better. Love with a little bit of seduction as well. Oh yes, I will 'elp".

So Hermione explained her idea to Fleur, who rolled her eyes in anticipation.

"'Ermione, keeping the boys distracted is what we Veela do, it is natural within uz. My sister and cousins will wrap the boys, eh..how do you say in English…..'round their fingers', Yes?!"

Both the conspirators gave each other a very wicked, knowing look and laughed. The plan was hatched.

With three very precocious Veela girls giving the lads loads of cheers and knowing looks from the side lines, the Quidditch match finished in double quick time. Bill laughed at his younger brothers, knowing full well they had no chance. After all, he was marrying his very own Veela lady tomorrow.

Leaving Ron, Charlie and the twins with the Delacour girls, Hermione waylaid Harry and pulled him to one side.

"Harry, are you going back indoors anytime soon? Only Ginny wants a word with you for a few minutes."

"Can do" Harry replied, "but I am a bit hot and sweaty so I was going to shower first."

Hermione held back a filthy laugh, "Oh, I don't think Ginny will mind the hot and sweaty."

"OK" said Harry, and headed for the house. Hermione held back a few seconds to let him get ahead. She also looked round and found her gaze landing on a certain Weasley. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her hard, not for the fact that Ginny would be with Harry, but what Ginny had planned to happen between them. She wondered about her and that certain Weasley!

Harry realised the kitchen was empty, so not needing to chat, he grabbed a quick drink and headed upstairs. He thought about the very welcome shower but as he had to pass Ginny's room anyway he went there first. He knocked quietly on the door and asked quietly'

"Ginny, it's Harry. You still awake?"

"Yes, come in Harry"

He opened the door, entered and pushed the door closed behind him.

A very quiet Hermione waited until she heard that door open and close then slipped up the stairs. As she gently smiled for her two close friends, she waved her wand at the room and muttered 'Mufliato'. Not a sound would be heard outside. She tiptoed back down the stairs and out into the garden, ensuring that they would not be disturbed.

As he shut the door, Harry looked round. Ginny was obviously not long out the shower; she was wearing a bathrobe and a towel round her hair.

"Hi Ginny. Hermione said you wanted a chat about something" The he gave her a mischievious smile. "And I see you're a bit more covered up than this morning!"

Ginny gave a smile back as she walked towards him, pulling the towel from head. Her long, dark red hair, still damp, fell midway down her back.

"Only a bit more covered Harry. And I don't want to chat too much."

As she reached him, Ginny placed her hands either side of Harry's face and pulling him to her, gently kissed him. Seeing the look on her face as she approached him, Harry expected something, not taken by surprise as he had been the previous night or that morning. His hands rose to Ginny's waist and held her there for a few seconds. As their lips parted Harry said: "Ginny, about this morning, I'm …."

"Shush Harry, no talking." And this time as she lent in to kiss him, it was no gentle kiss. Months of pent up passion and longing had had Ginny's arms coming up round Harry's neck as she pulled into him, her lips locked with his and stayed there. Her hands went into his hair, she opened her mouth on his and her tongue pushed hard against his lips. Human nature took over as Harry thought of nothing except responding. His renowned determination and will power against incredible odds disappeared in an instant when pitted against the young, fiery, passionate witch that was Ginny Weasley. His arms moved further round her back and pulled her body tight to his and their tongues joined.

This passionate kissing lasted many seconds before Ginny moved her left hand from Harry's neck down to his right arm. She pulled it round in front of her and then taking his hand in hers she slipped them both inside her robe. All Harry could feel inside the robe was Ginny. The soft, smooth skin of her stomach caused the reaction Ginny was hoping for. Still only in t-shirt and shorts, Ginny felt Harry's passion through his clothing. Both their breathing became faster as Ginny raised Harry's hand higher till it came to her breast. Her heart was thundering and Harry could feel it as he held her breast in his hand.

Ginny's hands went to her robe and as she pushed the sides back she shrugged her shoulders and the robe dropped to the floor. With one hand going back round Harry's neck and the other on his shoulder, she moved away from his kiss and lent back. Harry's eyes dropped to gaze at the naked body of Ginny, naked just for him. His hand still on her breast he moved it in a gentle circle. A gasp came from Ginny and her breathing deepened. Harry pulled her back into him, his hands now moving round her body to her back. As they kissed again, Ginny's first fully naked kiss, she felt the excited passion growing deep inside her. She could also feel Harry! Pressed as tight against her as he was it left her in no doubt that Harry wanted her as much as she did him.

Moving her hands down, she grabbed his t-shirt and pushed it up, Harry instinctively raising his arms and Ginny pushed it over his head and off. She leant into him again, lowering her mouth to his neck, her hands now roaming his torso. Harry's hands were back exploring Ginny's body, her back, buttocks then round to her breasts.

Ginny needed more, she wanted more! Her hands went back round Harry's neck and shoulders, and then backing towards the bed she pulled Harry with her. She felt the bed against the backs of her legs and let the backwards movement sit her down. Her eyes dropped down over Harry's body. She again realised just how muscular he had become in the 13 months they had been apart. He looked amazing! Her eyes went to his shorts quickly followed by her hands, pushing them down. As they fell to the floor harry kicked them away.

All thoughts of what he and Ginny were about to do being wrong were gone when Ginny placed her hands on him. Her touch fired his passion beyond all stopping. A groan came from his lips: "OH Ginny", was all he could say. He had denied his love for Ginny the last year, sacrificing what would have been precious time together due to fears for her safety. But he knew that this moment was one that he had hoped for for a long, long time.

Ginny's own passion was already high, but seeing Harry naked and so obviously wanting her was mind blowing. Holding him in her hands and realising the power she had over him at this moment sent her into a frenzy. She moved onto the bed and Harry went with her, dropping his mouth to her breasts. As he moved over her, Ginny felt his hand move over her abdomen then lower. As he touched her he felt the searing heat of her passion for him. He couldn't hold back any longer. As he lowered his body to hers, her legs opened for him. He gasped as he felt her moist heat surround him. Ginny watched as his body came onto her, felt his hips slide to her. She uttered a small cry of ecstatic pain as she left her girlhood behind her.

They lay together, Harry on his back and Ginny with her head and hand on his chest, one leg draped over his. Their initial passion spent, both said little to each other in the aftermath of their lovemaking. A new experience for them both, they were content to let their minds and bodies adjust to what had happened. As Harry's breathing returned to normal he looked down his chest to see Ginny draped over him. He knew she was there but he wanted to see her there, to make sure that what had just happened wasn't a dream. As he looked beyond her head, to see her body lying so calmly and easily against him, he knew that for all his self- promises not to get involved with this wonderful young woman, Ginny had not been of the same mind. 'How did this happen!' he thought.

Ginny was…she didn't know! Here she was, naked in bed with the man she loved most in the world, snuggled up to him, having made love to him at last. What she had longed for for many months had happened. Now what?

"Ginny?" She raised her head to look into Harry's eyes. He smiled at her and said only one word; "WOW!" She gave a little giggle and blushed. "Yes Harry, WOW!"

"Did you plan this Ginny Weasley?" Ginny's blush darkened as he looked at her.

"Have I been found out?" Then she gave a very naughty laugh and continued, "Do you like my planning then Mr Potter?"

"You can keep planning like this as often as you want, Miss Weasley!"

Ginny's laugh was sexy and so, so promising. "Oh, you do approve then?"

"Definitely" replied Harry.

Ginny had raised herself off his body and propped on an elbow. Her other hand, still on his chest, was now gently moving over him from side to side. From her raised position, Ginny gazed at his face, then down over his chest and lower.

Harry was also letting his eyes wander. By propping herself up, Ginny had moved off of Harry's body so that all of the front of her own body was open to him. She was a very beautiful young woman and Harry now had time to let his gaze pause where he wished.

The mutual looking at each other's bodies got their thoughts thinking about what had taken place between them. As Ginny looked down over his legs and back up, she gasped at the obvious sign of passion returning to Harry. With no conscious thought her hand moved from his chest over his abdomen and lower. Harry watched her, letting out a groan as she stroked him gently:

"Ginnyyyyy…..that's….that's…uuhhhh".

Ginny laughed mischieviously. "I think it's time for some more planning Mr Potter."

She moved onto her knees and then straddled his legs. From his prone position, Harry looked at her body now fully facing him. She was flushed, eyes sparkling with love and lust. As she moved onto him her eyes widened, a sharp intake of breath and she moaned in pleasure. All she said was one sentence:

"Happy Birthday, Harry", as once more their lovemaking took over.


	6. Chapter 6 Finding Harry

CHAPTER 6 : Finding Harry

It was just gone 7am but still dark on a November morning when Harry Potter woke up. He was a bit disorientated to start with, the rearrangement of the tent and location of his bed within it strange to him but within seconds he remembered everything that had happened the day before between Ron, Hermione and himself. He sighed quietly, desperately sad for the estrangement between himself and his two closest friends, blaming himself for the lack of sympathy and understanding of Ron's feelings, stuck here with him with no contact from and worried about his family, lack of food, his splinch injury still not fully healed, lack of direction in the Horcrux search, his perceived ignoring of Ron and Ron's suspicions about Hermione and his relationship being more than it is. Harry knew that HE was to blame for all of it leaving Hermione no choice but to go with Ron; after all, even although neither of them full realised it yet or even admitted it to themselves or anyone else, Harry knew that Ron and Hermione loved each other, way beyond the 'love' that friends had for each other. For all the close friendship love that Hermione had for Harry, she chose to go with the man she was 'in love' with.

'Right then Potter, let's get on with it. Clear up, dismantle the camp, clear the wards and move. Should be simpler, no Ron to wake up and get motivated!'….'Shit! Why did I have to think that…Merlin, I miss them both already!'

Harry set about doing what was needed, the tent and everything else soon reduced to miniature and tucked inside Hermione's bag. He held a towel back to dry his hair, face and hands that he washed in the stream, having a drink of the bitter cold water in the process. The towel too was soon dispatched to the same small bag as the tent. As he had no food at all it solved the problem about morning cooking. He would just have to go hungry. Harry withdrew all the wards and charms that he and Hermione had set two nights earlier. Very aware of the evil inside the locket he had in his possession and not wanting to chance wearing it now that he was alone with no one else to share it, he did not put the locket round his neck, but in his jacket pocket.

'OK Harry. All done. Where to now? Any ideas?'….. 'Hmm. Just as I thought. Not got a clue. Well, pick somewhere you have been….bollocks, I haven't been anywhere!...All right, walk for a change, till you get somewhere. As you haven't a clue where this Forest of Dean place is within England it would probably help if you saw a signpost or something. Mind you Harry, you don't know where ANYWHERE is either. '

"Fuck!" Harry said aloud, "Merlin Hermione, I need your brains now! Think, Harry, bloody think!"….'I can't go to where I am known, so The Burrow and Shell Cottage is out. So no to Hogwarts and it's surrounds as well. Diagon Alley is a no show. Can I risk Grimmauld Place? No, better not. Privett Drive? No.'

As Harry looked around for inspiration the sun was just lighting the cloud cover as it rose to herald the day.

'East is over there and Hermione said that the Forest of Dean is somewhere towards Wales, so that must be west of here. South must be towards Bristol. That'll do. Walk south Harry. That's a start…..but keep your wand in your hand, slide it up your sleeve.'

So, setting off roughly south, he was about and hour and 3 miles or so into his journey when he felt something inside…like a pull at his heart, something calling him. He hesitated, sensing..yes, definitely something… but he couldn't place what. He headed for a thicker copse of trees just off the woodland path he had been following in case this feeling was a danger signal, although for once he didn't think so. His scar was not hurting, he had seen or heard no one over the morning so far, it seemed a fairly isolated area still well away from any town or village. He was a few miles away from where he had last used magic so no direct magic link to where he was now. The weather, although dry now, was still dank and cloudy from the overnight rain.

'What am I sensing?'

As he looked around him out from the copse of trees through the thinner growth of the surrounding woodland, he realised that there WAS a sensation in his scar but not one of pain, this was different. It was something pleasurable, joyous even, like a feeling of welcoming an old friend. And there, there was the feeling in his heart, maybe even deeper inside, from his own soul, as if it too was welcoming a friend of it's own…or something more.

'My scar! I know that feeling. Each time I wear the locket I get that feeling for a few minutes before it fades. It's the only time I get a feeling in my scar and it doesn't hurt! But that feeling has never been as intense as this!'

Harry delved into his jacket pocket and removed the locket. There was a sliver glow coming from it through the slit where it closes, a glow he had not seen before. A sort of pulsing light, waining and brightening. But he just new that it was not the locket and his scar interacting, it was something else. Both were reacting to another source, but what?

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ginny Weasley had apparated within half a mile of Harry's campsite although she had no idea exactly where it was. She went searching around for half an hour so looking for any sign of him. She stumbled upon a small stream….'Could this be that Cannop Water that Hermione spoke about? Harry caught some fish there. If it is the correct stream there might be some signs.'…..So Ginny walked south along the west bank of the stream, looking at the waters edge and a for a few feet away towards the trees. After about 10mins, something a few yards further away caught her eye. She walked the fifteen paces into a small clearing to her right and spotted the remains from a couple of cooked fish and further on definite signs of a scattered wood fire.

"He's been here, Harry's been here and not to long ago. I can just feel it. Keep looking Ginny, you'll find it. You will find that sign near here. Oh Harry, please don't have disapparated away from here. I don't know enough magic to find you again. Please be close love, please be close!"

As she looked and walked further out from the campsite's location she found what she thought could be a scuffed mark from a footprint on the damp ground. So she started heading further along that route, walking south. And there, a couple of hundred yards out, she found what she needed to know…a clear footprint of a trainer in a patch of mud and heading on further south ahead of her.

A deep feeling of longing crept through her, a feeling of love that she had had for Harry Potter since before she even met him 6yrs before, before she had even known what true love was, before she HAD loved him the previous summer. Something inside her just KNEW it was Harry's foot print, she WAS on the right track to find him.

"Harry, Harry love. I'm here. I'm close, love. Stop, please stop. It's Ginny, and I need you Harry….we need you." Ginny thought of all her love for Harry, making love with him last summer. She flicked her wand…."Expecto Petronum"…. And a very young deer, a baby doe, leapt from her wand, it's silver glow bright in the woodland gloom. Ginny was astonished at the site of her patronus, how it was no longer a rabbit but a young female version of Harry's own full stag patronus. Quickly recovering from her surprise, she sent her thoughts to her patronus form;

'Take a message to Harry. Find him. He is not far. Tell him: *Harry, it's Ginny. The baby doe is mine. Head back along the route to your camp. I will meet you on the way. And Harry, we made love on your Happy Birthday*.'

"Now go, Find him for me!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A few minutes later, in a copse of trees a couple of miles further on, the young wizard saw something small and silver moving through the woodland a few hundred yards away. Too far to immediately see what it was, he threw a shield charm up in front of himself and a 'notice-me-not' charm around himself. As the silver figure got nearer, he could feel that pull in his heart get stronger, a feeling of joy and contentment, of rejoicing. His scar felt good, not the usual pain and evil that normally felt from it, as if it was wanting to meet something.

'What is happening here? It is definitely magic but I don't understand it!' thought Harry.

As he watched, he realised that the form he was seeing appeared to be a patronus, a small, very young looking silver doe. The doe came straight through his shield charm and walked up to him, it's small wide eyes looking straight at him. He heard it's thoughts:

*Harry, It's Ginny. The baby doe is mine. Head back along the route to your camp. I will meet you on the way. And Harry, we made love on your Happy Birthday*

A joyous cry came from him, of love, of desperation, of relief. GINNY! He released his thoughts to her patronus:

'Let me follow you. Take me to your mistress!'

And he cast his spell: "Expecto Patronum" , and his silver Stag leapt from his wand. 'I'm coming Ginny, I'm coming!'

"Go! Find her".

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

'


	7. Chapter 7: Two Months Earlier

Chapter 7: Two Months Earlier: 3rd Week of new Hogwarts term.

6th Year Female Dormitory, Hogwarts.

"Ginny!" came the shout from the dorms into the bathrooms. "You coming down for breakfast?"

There was a few seconds pause before the reply came.

"No, still feeling rough. You go on down. I'll catch up with you later", then Ginny once more, for the third time in half an hour, turned to the loo bowl that she was cradling and threw up. As she had done a total of 17 times over the last four mornings in a row, with more to come.

"Oh fuck!" as her fourth spew quickly followed. Twice more Ginny threw up in as many minutes before her stomach seemed to settle. Pushing herself up on unsteady legs, she moved from the loo area to the showers, lent into a cubicle and set the shower to flowing, stripped out of her pyjamas and stepped under the soothing flow of hot water. She just stood there, letting the water calm her. She lent backwards to let the tiles surface support her whilst she took the alone time to think.

Down in the Great Hall, Luna Lovegood, looking towards the Gryffindor House table, noticed that for the third morning out of four her lifelong friend Ginny Weasley was late for breakfast. Then after 20 minutes, that Ginny had not turned up at all. So, rising from her Ravenclaw table spot, she decided to go investigate Ginny's absence.

Professor McGonnagle, sitting at the staff table, had been counting the heads of her Gryffindors, trying to figure out who was missing. As she watched, she saw the petite Ravenclaw student approach one of the Gryffindor girls, Katie Bell.

'Hmmm. Luna Lovegood.' Pondered McGonnagle. 'She's Ginny Weasley's friend. And now I see that there is no Ginny Weasley at the table. What's going on?'

Luna spoke to Katie B.

"Hi Katy. Have you seen Ginny this morning? She's not at breakfast."

Looking round, Katie frowned.

"I hadn't noticed she was missing Luna, but your right. I saw her go to the bathroom before me but that was well over an hour ago now. She has been feeling a bit rough though. She even pulled out of Quidditch practise a couple of nights back. Do you want me to check on her?"

"Katie, you know that I am a bit…different..that I sense things in people. Well I…I sense something is different with Ginny, but I can't place what. So, I was thinking that I would check on her myself but I need the Gryffindor password for the entrance to the common room and dorms. Would you mind giving it to me?"

"Sure." Then standing up close to Luna, Katie whispered "It's 'The Fat Lady sings'. But keep it to yourself and don't tell anyone I told you. OK?"

"Thanks Katie. Won't be long, I hope."

As Luna then moved away from the House tables and exited the Great Hall, Professor McGonagle slipped out of the staff door and followed her.

"The Fat Lady Sings".

The Fat Lady's portrait said, "Yes, I do dear, but not normally to a Ravenclaw. I hope you are not up too mischief wishing to enter MY House's rooms?"

"I am just concerned for my friend, Ginny Weasley. Is she still here?" Luna asked.

"Ah, in which case you are more than welcome, my dear. I think she is in in the bathrooms. And I also feel that she needs a friend right now. She is..well, it's not for me to say. Just be her friend. You may enter." And the Fat Lady swung back the portrait door. "And the girls bathrooms are on the second floor to the left."

As Luna cleared the doorway and the portrait swung shut, 'The Fat Lady' saw her House Mistress approaching from the corridor.

"Professor! How nice to see you so early this morning. I presume that you to are here to find your missing student, Miss Weasley?"

"Good morning to you too. And yes, I am. Is that why you let Miss Lovegood from Ravenclaw in? You are normally quite strict at refusing entry to non-Gryffindor's."

"Professor, in this instance I feel that Miss Weasley is in need of a friend…and her Head of House. She is in..well, let's just say in a 'delicate condition'. Go straight in Professor. Miss Weasley is in the bathrooms."

"OH! OH Dear. That's not good. Thank you. Hmmm. Could you get word to Poppy that I will be along shortly with Miss Weasley and that we will need her skills. But don't broadcast Miss Weasley's condition to anyone else, do you hear? Poppy only. This is a very private matter."

"Understood Professor. Take it as done."

And Professor McGonnagle followed Miss Lovegood.

As Ginny Weasley had washed herself, her hands moving over her body, she looked down as she let her hands rest on her abdomen. She was still slim, maybe a very slight swelling showing but nothing that couldn't be explained away as her period time or a bit of puppy fat. But for how much longer, how long before she definitely could not explain her condition away as anything else. Ginny knew she was in trouble. Big trouble. 16yrs old, unmarried, not even engaged, not even with a confirmed boyfriend commitment.

'Four days in a row you've been sick Gin. Four fucking days. And your two missed periods.'

She exited the shower, wrapping herself in a large bath towel and made her way back into the dorm. She went to her bed, pulled out a much-to-big-for-her 'Gryffindor' Quidditch jumper from under her pillow and as she crawled to the corner of her bed next to the wall she pulled the jumper, with the name POTTER emblazoned across it, across her own body, snuggling into it's warmth.

And began to cry. To cry for herself, the child growing inside her and for Harry. Her Harry.

'Oh Harry. Why aren't you here. I need you here, Harry. I'm going to be a mum and you're going to a dad. I need you here! I'm frightened Harry. So frightened. Why aren't you here?'

And her tears flowed.

That is the way her friend found her.

"Ginny!...Ginny? What's wrong? I have never seen you cry. Why the tears?"

As she went to hug her friend, Luna seemed to pause and gave Ginny a strange look. Then she gasped.

"Ginny! The wrackspurts! There seems to be two separate groups of them, some round your head and a second group around your tummy…OH!...That means…..Oh, Ginny! Your…" And as Luna stretched out and hugged her, Ginny wailed

"I'm pregnant Luna! And Harry's the father!" and collapsed into her friends arms.

Professor McGonnagle was only seconds behind Luna Lovegood and was just outside the 6th year girl's dorm when she heard the cry and admission from Ginny Weasley. Pausing on the landing outside, McGonnagle gathered her thoughts.

'Ginny's pregnant…and Harry is the father! The haggis has hit the fan bigtime with this. Minerva, you better get this right or there will be hell to pay. If ever two of your students needed your help it is now, more than any other time in your career, it is now! James, Lily….Sirius….I hope you three can hear me. But help me get this right…for your son and grandchild!...And Snape, you better not get in my fucking way, or you WILL find out how good I am when I'm pissed off! OK Minerva. Get to it."


	8. Chapter 8: Harry and Ginny re-united

CHAPTER 8: Harry and Ginny Re-United

As Ginny Weasley walked along the southbound track she felt a sense of happiness growing inside her, her unborn child of still only 4 months gestation seeming to be restless and moving. Then something got her attention, something bright well ahead of her, coming fast towards her.

'I haven't recalled my patronus and anyway, that light is way too big and too quick to be mine!...Oh please, let it be…'

And the huge silver stag of Harry's patronus burst from the trees and started to circle Ginny, it's eyes never leaving her.

"HARRY!"

And then Harry's voice came from the magical apparition:

"I'm coming Ginny. I'm coming".

"Harry, oh Harry. My message. You got my message. You are so close. I'm here, love. Keep coming to me, please. I'm here….we're here! You're family, Harry. You're family!"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Oi, Mulciber. Do you see that light ahead? Over to your left? ….Your other left, you div! Yeah, over there. Can ye'see what it is? Fucking bright mate, whatever it is."

"Yeah, I see it, Scabby. It's a good bit away still, maybe a mile or more. To far ti'make out. D'you wanna we go take a look?"

"Of course we're gonna take a look. That's what we're bloody well here for. 'swear you've got a doughnut for a brain….And my name is Scabior, not fucking Scabby, got it! OW! YOU TWO!... Get your arses over here. We've got sum'it to go look at. And where's Greyback? Away sniffing out some breakfast is he! Fuckin' typical. Som'it to go search out and he's buggered off as usual. Well, if he ain't here he ain't here. He'll miss out on any fun. And one less to share the reward with. OK Let's go!"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry's 'patronus' was extraordinary in many ways. It appeared to be much clearer and more solid than that of any other cast by wizards and witches, those that could cast them that is, for many could not. It had such a well-defined shape, even its antlers, that it was clearly identifiable for what it was, a huge red deer stag standing 7' tall. And uniquely, it could actually 'communicate' or send back messages to its caster, to Harry. This was a totally new concept to the wizarding world and, as yet, an unknown one, for no one knew that Harry had this power and, ironically, Harry had not realised it either, accepting that all true shaped 'patronus' did the same. It had just not occurred to him that he and his 'patronus' were one of a kind. To all intents and purpose, it was secret, albeit unintentionally so.

As Harry followed the small, 'bambi' sized doe, his own stag 'patronus' let him know it had found Ginny about two miles back down the woodland path. The communication between Harry and his stag was not in conversational words that anyone could understand, just a feeling, a surge of power, of elation, that magically came to Harry. Harry was ecstatic, his love for Ginny bursting forth in a wild shout.

"YES! YOU'VE FOUND HER. STAY WITH HER. PROTECT HER. I'M ON MY WAY."

Harry started to run but after only a couple of hundred yards suddenly had an idea.

'Hermione, all those months ago, did you pack a broom in that bag of yours? You thought of everything else, but it never occurred to me to ask.'

He started to rummage in the bag but quickly gave up.

'Sod this. She's got more bloody books in here than anything else.'

So, pointing his wand into the bag, he gave his instruction.

'Accio broom!'

Harry knew something was happening because a sound suddenly coming from the bag got louder, the crashing and banging seeming to indicate that a disturbance was going on as whatever was in the way was shoved aside. Suddenly, three miniature brooms came bursting out of the bag, immediately growing to full size as they settled beside Harry at mounting height.

Harry actually spoke his thoughts aloud to himself.

"Hermione, you might be a bloody genius but why didn't you tell me about these! Three brooms! And we have been apparating and walking all over the country. Merlin, you really do hate flying if you kept this quiet!"

Looking at the brooms, Harry recognised them immediately.

"I know these brooms. They're the Weasley family brooms from the shed for playing Quidditch at the Burrow! Brilliant! Well done Hermione. They might be a bit worn out and old, but Ginny and I know these brooms like the back of our hand. We know how to fly them even if they are knackered."

Picking out the best two, well, the least worn two, he shoved the extra one back into the bag where it immediately reduced in size to fit. Harry smiled, once again thinking of Hermione.

'You really are some witch Hermione Granger. This bag is brilliant magic!'

Pulling the bag strap over his head, Harry set himself on one of the brooms, grabbed the other in his left hand, spoke to the doe patronus, "GO little one. Run ahead. I can keep up" Seeing the small doe sprint off, Harry shot into the air and followed.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Fenrir Greyback could not see or hear her yet, but he could smell her. Her scent stood out like a sore thumb from all the other woodland smells around him, even standing apart from the strong male smells from the Snatchers that were now over half a mile behind him. Greyback could smell a woman from close to three miles away, further if the wind was in the right direction, coming from her to him, as it was today. He had known as soon as the scent of her reached him that she was a witch, not a muggle, also that she was pregnant.

'Hah! Two in one. Lunch with desert all on the same plate. Then again, maybe not. Maybe starters then main course. Rip the baby out of her and let her watch. A tasty appetiser. Then her, she will go the same way as her kid, but not before I have some fun! Not far now, five minutes at most'

And he closed in, stalking his prey.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The small doe patronus faded away, still a mile short of Ginny Weasley's location, the young witch having done incredibly well to have sent the patronus both as far as she had and to have sustained it for so long, but she did not have sufficient magical power to sustain it any longer. But no matter, because Harry's patronus was still glowing bright, pure, silvery white, now standing out as clear in the wintery gloom as a bright moon on a clear night, Harry now able to see it clearly from 100' in the air, even a mile away as he still was.

'Soon Ginny, soon. Only minutes and I will be there. I'm flying to you Ginny, I'm flying!'

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Greyback could see her now, walking with her back to him, only 200 yards away, but also something else, something huge and bright. But there was no smell or sound from it. He did not know what it was; he had never had the ability to cast a patronus of his own nor had he ever seen one cast by anyone else.

'What the fuck is that? It looks like a silver deer, but bigger than any deer I have ever seen! And why is it staying by the witch? …No matter, it will run when it smells me. That witch is mine!'

And howling to the skies, he ran at Ginny Weasley.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry heard the horrible noise when he was still half a mile away, recognising its ululating beat for what it was immediately. He had heard the stalking werewolf howl before, on the night that Professor Lupin had changed.

"Shit!...GINNY!"

Harry took the old worn broom to speeds it had never reached before, for which it had never even been designed for, subconsciously using his own powerful magic to boost that of the broom. He also sent power to his Stag Patronus the like of which had never been seen from a magical before, power beyond comprehension. His own powerful magic, but also the power that Voldemort had unwittingly gave Harry access too the night he tried to kill him, which at that moment in time was seriously weakening Voldemort as Harry pulled Voldemort's power from him to the Stag Patronus.

'Protect Ginny at all costs. Shield her. Use my power as much as you need!'

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ginny Weasley screamed in fear when she heard Greyback's howl and the sound of him crashing throw the undergrowth. He was so close behind her she could even here the grunts he made as he ran towards her. She knew she could not outrun him, so in desperate haste trying to turn to face him and cast her own defensive spells, she dropped her wand as she pulled it from her jeans.

"HAAARRRRRYYYY!"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Fenrir Greyback was in full blood lust, seeing his victim now defenceless only 30yds away.

"AWHOOOOOOOYYYYYY", his blood howl screaming through the trees, enough to make all the birds and animals from miles around scatter away from his presence. Except one.

The huge silver stag came charging at him, his 16 point antlers in full battle array, his ethereal form now as solid as the rocks and trees that surrounded it, intent on one thing and one thing only: the werewolf would not get to Ginny Weasley.

Greyback was so crazed with his drive to get to Ginny that he took a couple of seconds to realise that the stag was not running from him but was indeed doing battle. Those couple of seconds cost Greyback dear.

Like a huge World War 2 battleship on the charge after a surfaced U-boat, the stag smashed into Greyback full bore, driving it's magical, solid antlers into the werewolf's body at shoulders, stomach, thighs and groin, ripping and tearing as it lifted the werewolf high in the air, using its magically enhanced huge neck muscles to shake Fenrir Greyback like a child on a swing. The howl from the werewolf was no longer of bloodlust but of incredible pain the likes of which he had never know before, the likes of which he had inflicted on his own victims. The stag continued it's charge with the werewolf held high on its antlers, 8' or more in the air, the weight of Greyback himself forcing him further onto those dreadful, shimmering barbs.

Looking from 800yds away, even through the morning winter gloom, the patrol of Snatchers could clearly see and hear the agony being inflicted on the werewolf. They could see how the stag carried him for over a hundred yards before throwing the evil Greyback into the trees and undergrowth adjacent to the woodland path, where, after a final howl of agony, Fenrir Greyback lay silent.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"GINNY! GRAB THE BROOM!"

She turned from watching the astonishing scenes being played out on the path behind her to see Harry Potter come barrelling through the canopy of branches, flying like a man possessed. He shot past her at no more than 6' high, dropping the extra broom at her feet.

"SNATCHER'S BEHIND YOU, GINNY!" And he continued past her along the path she had just taken. His left hand now free of the broom it had been carrying, Harry swopped hands on the broom, pulling his wand from the belt of his jeans with his right.

The Snatcher's heard Harry's warning shout to Ginny, but, having been so engrossed at the Stag/Greyback incident and dazzled by the patronus' brightness, they failed to see the speeding Harry accelerating at them through the gloom until hex's and spells came at them with amazing speed.

Disarming spells, the septumsempra slashing spell, bludgeoning hex's, trees felled by magic to fall on them, a whole array of powerful magic that would have killed them all had Harry Potter been accurate with his spell-casting, but he was so intent at using his speed to surprise them that he was firing the spells over their heads, past them on one side or another. However, the fact that spells did go over the heads of Scabior and Mulcibor mean that the two Snatchers coming up behind took the full force of two of the spells, septumsempra cutting one of them to pieces with the other getting hit by stunning spell then one of the large trees crashed down on him, both of the back-up Snatcher's being killed instantly. Scabior and Mulcibor did not get away unscathed however, both injured, Scabior being hit with a 'permanent boils' hex that for the rest of his life would have him living up to his hated nickname of 'Scabby', Mulcibor actually losing his right hand at the elbow, blown away by a bludgeoning hex.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry tried to u-turn the old wooden broom so fast that it at long last had had enough, splintering down the centre of the shaft and falling apart, Harry dropping to the ground from 10' in the air, luckily landing in some thick shrubbery that cushioned his fall.

"HARRY!"

Ginny had saw him fall, fearing the worst. But as she landed next to him and saw him rolling out of the bushes and onto his feet, she jumped from her broom and grabbed him fiercely, her arms round his neck and kissing him hard. He in turn returned her desperate kisses, their lips locking for only a few seconds before Harry pulled away.

"Later Ginny, later. We have got to go, there might be more Snatchers or even Death Eaters. We have to get out of here. I don't how you're here, Ginny, but I am so glad to see you. I love you Ginny."

Harry grabbed the broom from ground; "Take my hand Ginny!"; and together they disapparated away from the Forest of Dean.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	9. Chapter 9: Back at Shell Cottage

CHAPTER 9: Back at Shell Cottage.

The dawn was well over an hour past, the morning grey, overcast and bitter cold. This late in the year the daylight took its time arriving, stretching into mid-morning. A 40mph wind with squally showers was howling in from the Atlantic heading east towards the English Channel. However, none of this inclement although normal mid-winter weather penetrated to the occupants of Shell Cottage on the Devon coastline. The small, three-bedroom cottage was overly full, with currently eight adults occupying it. Healer Adams had arrived during the night and was treating Hermione. As far as all the house's family occupants were aware, there were nine inhabitants: no one had realised that one of their number was missing.

Throughout the night, either Molly or Fleur Weasley stayed with Healer Adams to assist in treating Hermione. The Senior Healer was highly complimentary of Fleurs emergency, life-saving skills, but now set about casting spells and giving potions and lotions to the badly injured young witch to heal the nerves and muscles of her lacerated back and to at least reduce the future permanent scarring. Hermione occasionally moaned or moved slightly in her magically induced sleep, but mild immobilisation charms prevented her from too much movement and further injuring her back. Her temperature was monitored to ensure that any fevers were kept under control and not allowed to rise above 100F.

The former Senior Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was running through every spell he knew on tracking magicals by their spell trace elements, very different from the 'trace' spells that were on young witches and wizard's persons until they turned seventeen. The trace elements of spells needed other very special, unique, quite dark spells to first locate them and then to follow them back to the original caster. These unique spells were little known by the general magical population and even less used. Even most Aurors were unaware of them, that privilege being reserved for only the most senior and powerful in their ranks. Shacklebolt qualified in both categories.

His concentration was broken by Molly Weasley. Always one to think of keeping her family, friends and whosoever else in her company well fed, she asked'

"Morning Kingsley. I am going to start cooking some breakfasts for whoever wants some. You interested?"

A smile graced his face. "Molly, that is a grand idea! I am hungry. Concentrating so much on these detection spells I let it go. I have not eaten since way before I got Bill's patronus."

"Anything in particular or whatever I can find here? As it's Fleur's kitchen I have not got a clue what is in her cupboards. Might be all some Frenchie stuff, not proper food!"

Shacklebolt laughed. "I am sure you will make a good job of cooking up whatever you find Molly. I have feasted at your house on most things. Your cooking skills are a bit legendary. I could eat a horse right now!"

Molly shuddered. "Yuk! Don't say that. The French do eat horse! Mind you, I doubt I will find one of them in the kitchen cupboards. They are a bit small. I will give you a shout when I'm done. Breakfast coming up". And off she went to cook up a storm.

Twenty minutes later, with the help of a bit of domestic magic, breakfast for eight (not including Hermione) was on the magically extended kitchen table. Molly plated up croissants, scrambled eggs, grilled tomato's, hot coffee and a bowl of marmalade and sent it upstairs to Fleur and Healer Adams who were still watching over Hermione.

Molly went around the house waking up her family from wherever they had fallen asleep, but no Ginny.

She smiled and thought to herself, 'You have not changed, Ginevra. You were the same as a little girl. Life and soul of the party but when you have had enough of the company you find some cubbyhole to curl up in away from the noise. Now, where are you?'

Five minutes later, having scoured the house top to bottom, Molly re-entered the kitchen where the remaining house members had gathered to eat.

"Eh! Before you start feeding your faces, there is one person missing. Any ideas?"

Looking around, Bill was the first to answer.

"Hermione? But she is still out of it, and Fleur is with her. Who else …. OH! Where's Ginny?"

"At least one of you noticed." Replied Molly. "Bill, it's your house. You remember Ginny as little girl, how she found some little nook somewhere to hide away in. Where could she be in this house? I have looked at the obvious and in cupboards. No sign of her. Any ideas?"

"Oh! Well, eh … the towel cupboard in the bathroom?"

"Nope. Tried there."

"The hall cupboard?" A shake of the head from Molly. " Ah! The large wardrobe in the back room where Hermione is. Ginny would want to stay close to her."

Another shake of the head from Molly. "No, looked in all of them. Any more places?"

Bill frowned, then got up from the table "Hmmm. Well, the attic is all that is left in the house and I would have been alerted to the hatch opening; I have spells on that. Let me go check the old muggle coal bunker that is by the kitchen door. It is all cleaned out and used for storage. If not there, then the garden shed. Back in a minute."

As Bill exited the kitchen, Kingsley asked,

"Molly, has Ginny always hidden away in a quiet place.?"

"When it is overly busy, crowded, stressful; yes she does. She loves a party, get-together's, family occasions, things like that. But when there is illness or anything going on that isn't good, particularly within the family or someone close to her, then she sort of …. Shut off to it and hid away. As a little girl she couldn't cope with that. I thought she had grown past it but obviously not."

Bill re-appeared a couple of minutes later.

"Mum, there is no sign of her anywhere and I have just cast a body detection spell at the house and around the garden. There are only seven people in here, including me, that's eight.. And those seven are all accounted for. You, Dad, Ron, Fleur, Hermione, Kingsley and Healer Adams. That's it. No Ginny!"

"So … So where is she?" asked Molly, now with a slight panic in her voice. "She's got to be here. This house is miles from anywhere. There's nowhere else to walk too."

Ron butted in. "Bill, where are the brooms? The flying ones? She is brilliant on a broom, but would she go for a fly in the dark and in this weather?"

Bill shook his head. "Brooms are all shut away in the storage shed and I thought the same thing, but I had a count up anyway while I was looking for her. Six brooms and they are all there."

"Ginny is only 16, is that right?" asked Kingsley. A nod from Molly confirmed that. "Thought so, so no apparating?"

There was a hiss of indrawn breath from the other side of the table.

"Ah! That just might not be the case, actually", interrupted Mr Weasley.

"What do you mean, Arthur?" demanded Molly. "She cannot apparate. She has never been taught or got her licence from the Ministry."

Arthur gave his wife a guilty look.

"Arthur Weasley! What have you gone and done?"

A somewhat subdued senior Weasley looked at the room in general before moving his gaze to his wife. "Well, … A few weeks back Ginny was sort of hinting that if there was another attack on the family it might not be possible for any one of us to grab her to get her away from Aunt Maud's place or even from here when we were visiting. She could be in a different room, or outside, …. On the loo! Anywhere where we could not get to her. Well, I… well, sort of agreed with her …. And she is a bit less nimble than her normal self .. So I .. eh … well, sort of helped her with the basics to … well … kind of …."

A gasped intake of breath came from Molly, then a rising angry Molly Weasley voice interrupted him.

"Arthur, you taught her to apparate! What were you thinking? Apparating is hard enough to learn and to master it even more so, and she is only 16! And in her condition …. HUH! SHIT!"

"MOLLY! YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH, NOW KEEP QUIET!" roared Arthur.

Bill and Ron both looked at their parents in puzzlement, Bill asking, "Less nimble than her normal self?", followed by Ron saying " 'In her condition?' What do you mean 'in her condition?' What's wrong with her? And what's with the 'Shit' remark, Mum?"

Molly Weasley was stammering out excuses that did nothing to explain or answer the questions. "She .. she … Ginny hasn't been feeling that great. Tummy bug or something, … eh.. headaches …. You know!"

"No, we don't know, Mum!" said Bill. "That is why we are asking. What is wrong with Ginny? Did something happen to her at Hogwarts? Is that why she was pulled out in a hurry only a month or so into the term?"

Arthur came in to reply. "Bill, Ron. There is stuff going on at Hogwarts that is really bad. Snape is in charge; he is now the Headmaster. Death Eaters are teachers in the school, ruling the place with fear through torture and …."

"Dad, I know all that; you, mum and Ginny have told Fleur and I that more than once. But Ginny has been fine, well, apart from a bit down as she is missing Harry; but she's been good the couple of times we have seen her. So, what is going on? What are you both keeping from us? How ill is she and what with? "

Arthur took a deep breath, gave Molly a look, then asked her,

"Molly dear, Ginny is their sister, she is missing and we need to find her. They need to know everything, so will you tell them or will I?"

The Weasley matriarch shook her head and started crying.

"OK boys, Kingsley. There is nothing 'wrong' with Ginny, as such. In fact, anything but. She is rudely healthy, …. And …. And so is her baby! Ginny is pregnant!"

You could have knocked the two Weasley brothers over with a feather quill. They stood there, mouths agape, eyebrows high, took a large breath and didn't exhale for what seemed like ages, totally stunned by the news about their youngest family member. Kingsley was speechless for a few seconds, then made one comment. "Ah!"

Ron was the first to speak, well shout.

"PREGNANT! BUT .. BUT .. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

Big brother Bill slapped his shoulder and answered,

"How old are you, numbskull? How do you think it happened!" Then turning to his parents he asked: "That's the reason for the rush to Hogwarts and Ginny's sudden removal from there, yes?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes son, that's why. Ginny had been ill for a few days. Then she missed breakfast. Luna Lovegood was worried about Ginny and went to find her. She was followed by Professor McGonnagle to Gryffindor tower. Luna found Ginny in there crying her eyes out and she told Luna she was pregnant. Professor McGonnagle heard the confession and from there, well, Minerva took charge, got the story from Ginny, called us and … well it went from there."

Ron would not be silenced, Big Brother Bill or otherwise.

"How did it happen, Dad? Was she .. was Ginny forced to …. Raped? By someone at school? I'll bloody kill whoever it was, Dad. Has someone been arrested?"

Molly looked at her two grown sons, the oldest and youngest, ten years and four brothers between them, then she shook her head, saying through her tears,

"No Ron, she wasn't forced, she … she … consented. She told us herself, she played a full part in what happened. With someone she lov …."

Ron was shaking his head. "No, no. That can't be right. She wouldn't. Not with someone at school. She has to be lying. Or she's has been spelled or jinxed or something. Ginny wouldn't go with anyone at school. She wouldn't betray him!"

Suddenly, all dawned on Bill. "Oh, bugger. Mum, if she was going through all the early pregnancy stuff at Hogwarts when she was only there a month … how many months gone is Ginny?"

"She's over four months gone. Baby is due the end of April, early May. You see, .."

Ron still was not getting there.

"Mum, that can't be right. I know I'm not exactly the brightest spark with babies, pregnant witches and such, but even I can count. If Ginny is four months gone, then she had to have got pregnant before she went to Hogwarts, but who with? She wasn't anywhere but at the Burrow with all of us. Huh! After the raid! Was she with someone after the Death Eater raid? Mum, who did she meet up w …"

Big Brother Bill had had enough. "RON! For Merlin's sake shut up! Stop being so bloody dense and use your peanut brain. Work out the bloody timing, you dimwit. And let mum finish!" Then he nodded at Molly. "Go on Mum. I'll keep muggins here quiet. And Mum, …. I think I know what you are going to say. At the Burrow?"

Molly nodded. "Yes Bill. You have got it right. At the Burrow."

"And I don't suppose he knows he is going to be a dad?"

This time Molly could only shake her head and she burst into tears again.

"Who doesn't know he is going to be a dad? Why not? Who is it? Who shagged my sister and now doesn't know? I'll go find hi….!"

"RON! For fucks sake SHUT UP. Let the story be told! …. Sorry for the 'f' word Mum, Dad, but little brother here is a pain in the arse."

Arthur continued where Molly couldn't.

"Boys, Ginny was not forced at all. In fact, being the girl, young woman, that she is and that you both know so well, from what she has told us she very much took the lead in what happened. She planned it and got her man. The young man she has adored and loved for years. And on the eve of your wedding Bill, she seduced that young man, very willingly and without fear. Bill, Ron, … Kingsley, …. the baby's father is Harry Potter."

Silence reigned for all of ten seconds then Ron exploded.

"HARRY! …. FUCKING HARRY! … FUCK! BASTARD! … I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL HIM! HOW COULD HE … WITH MY BLOODY SISTER! …. I TOLD YOU HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING LAST SUMMER, I TOLD YOU. YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME THEN AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT HE'S GONE AND DONE. …. FU…".

"Muffliato. Petrificus totalis!" Two spells that work very well together came from Big Brother Bill's wand, resulting in complete silence and Ron falling backwards onto the couch, immobile, stiff as a board.

"You are as thick as two short wands, Ron. You … don't …. Listen." Then turning to his father, he nodded. "Go on, Dad".

"Arthur, Molly, .. lads." Interrupted Kingsley Shacklebolt as he stood up. "This is not my business. I have heard enough of this to be put in the picture for what I need to know. I will leave this discussion down to yourselves. Excuse me. I will pop up and see how young Miss Granger is doing and send Bill's wife down. I think Fleur should be part of this discussion. " At that, he nodded his head at the Weasleys and left the room. As the door closed, Bill nodded at his father. "Dad."

As Arthur opened his mouth to speak, Molly interrupted him.

************************* For the full seduction story please read my published work, 'Harry Potter : The Summer of 1997'. Thank you. *********************************

"Arthur, I'm alright now so let me finish the telling of this. It's Ginny's business and she told us in confidence, but, well, with her missing you're right, the boys have a right to know all of it. It is important." Looking at Ron lying on the couch, she said, "You can stay as you are and blooming well listen without interrupting and swearing all over the place. Merlin! When will you grow up, Ron. Now, ….OK, where were we…. Oh yes, right. … Last summer, Harry's birthday, the wedding preparations. Ginny loves Harry deeply, she told me so. She wanted some time with him to discuss private things concerning them. I allowed it, told your dad, and that is why she took Harry away from the kitchen to the parlour. She did not need YOU butting in like you did Ronald! Well, also that day she overheard Kingsley, your dad, you Bill and Charlie talking about how the personal house wards were being lowered to allow for all the guests arriving and walking about the place. So, seizing her chance, she cooked up a plan that got her some of the private time with Harry she so wanted, only,… this private time was in her bedroom. And it all happened on Harry's birthday. Without going into all the details, she took advantage of Harry, him knowing he was having to leave, probably for months, maybe even not coming back. He was vulnerable, he loves Ginny. And, Chosen One or not, he is a still a 17yr old lad faced with a very pretty, very determined young lady who loves him. Harry never stood a chance. She fooled all of us, me included. She got Harry alone while we were all busy and distracted and ….. seduced him. Ginny seduced Harry, not the other way around. I remember what happened so clearly now. Ginny was with Harry over three hours. I thought she was sleeping. She had three hours with Harry, so plenty of time to … to …"

"Get pregnant." Said Fleur from the doorway. "Kingsley just told me. And I overheard what you just said, Molly. I remember zat day too. My parents, my sister and cousins, they were in ze garden. The boys were playing Quidditch … yes, I remember. My sister and cousins were.. I got them to be flirting with the boys, I kept my Bill busy with wedding matters; Molly, you were talking and feeding my family. Arthur, you were doing whatever you were doing. And … Ginny got Hermione involved. Hermione got Harry to go to Ginny's room. Bill, …. Arthur, Molly …. I am so zorry. You zee, Ginny had Hermione to 'elp her, to get Harry to her. Hermione asked me to 'elp, too. I 'elped, it was romantique, seduction, all … how you say in English ….oh, all 'lovey, dovey', yes? I was getting married, I too was all wrapped up in my own wedding plans and romantique for me, so … I thought a leetle bit of romantique for Ginny and 'arry was OK! Even when I realised that Ginny's plans had gone as far as they did, well .. it was young love, sexy, you know. I am French and Veela, I did not see any problems with this! And … well Ginny and I, we have not always been on the best of terms, so I thought maybe zis would 'elp between us. But, Ginny pregnant! I … I zot she would have taken zee potion or cast zee contraception spell on herself. Damn, I am so zorry."

Fleur looked at her husband. Bill was a little in shock at his wife's admission, not knowing how to react. Ginny pregnant, Fleur and Hermione in on the plan on that day, Harry hoodwinked into going to Ginny's room, Ginny's idea all along. And now Harry, goodness knows where he is, being hunted by every dark wizard and Death Eater on the planet, not knowing about Ginny. Leaning back into his chair, he beckoned Fleur to him. As she walked past the senior Weasleys, Arthur said to her,

"Fleur. Bill loves you and you him. I welcomed you into our family. You are a very fine and lovely daughter-in-law. But what were you thinking that day? And Hermione too. She has more brains than all of us put together, but both of you let Ginny and her feelings for Harry persuade you into letting her get Harry alone. You and Hermione, you have betrayed our trust. But this situation…. Merlin! … Do you realise what age Ginny was? She was still only 15! She wasn't 16 for another three weeks! …. What a bloody mess!"

Molly was crying and shaking her head. "Arthur, Bill where is my Ginny? Where could she have gone?" And she the looked at Ron. She took pity on her youngest son. "Finite Incantatum."

Ron was annoyed at his oldest brother, giving him a dirty look, but did nothing. However, although still obviously angry, he turned to his parents.

"I listened, didn't have much choice thanks to Bill. I still think Harry was out of order, he should have not got with Ginny, but … well, Harry and I will have it out. However, Ginny's whereabouts. It's easy. She's gone to find Harry."

An astonished look came across the faces of his parents.

"How can she do that?" asked Molly. "She has not got that type of magic in her, the spells or the power. My daughter is clever, resourceful and powerful for her age, but nothing like the skills necessary for a … a …. 'Harry hunt'! The Ministry will locate her and when they find her they will ….."

"Ginny Weasley, you are one crackerjack of a witch and then some!"

"Bill? What do you mean?"

Bill Weasley was shaking his head and laughing, actually laughing, despite the situation.

"Merlin! It's Ginny. The youngest of us and she has fooled all of us …. Again! Even her favourite big brother! She is one fly little cow! HUH!"

"What? What's she done Bill?" asked Ron.

"What's she done! The last time we saw her, and you, Mum and Dad, at Great Aunt Maud's. What was that, about three weeks ago? She wanted a quiet cuddle from her biggest brother and I was happy to oblige, she was missing having us all around her. Funnily enough, I thought she had put on a bit of weight, what with not doing much, plenty of mum's cooking spoiling her. Ha! Now I know. Anyway, we sat in Maud's front parlour where Maud doesn't like anyone to go. Ginny got on about escaping if more Death Eaters turned up, by the sounds of it the same way she got round dad to teach her to apparate. She was worried that you two (nodding to his parents) would be found through the trace being on her, asked about whether it could it be removed. Well, it can, if you know the spells. The spells themselves are not difficult, it's just getting the combinations and timing right. It's not even dark magic! Well, I agreed with her, her reasons were sound, so … I removed the trace from her. Our Little Ginevra had planned the whole thing! She can apparate, no trace on her; all she needed was the chance to put her plan into action. And here, with Ron and Hermione turning up … without Harry, Ron! …. She has upped and gone to find him."

The other four Weasleys looked at Bill with some scepticism.

"Think about it! She knows what's happened. She has bound to have overheard where Harry's last location was. She was present throughout Kingsley talking to Hermione and when he pulled the information from Hermione's wand with the 'Locuscorpus' spell. Ginny is a clever witch. That spell is well within her capabilities. What's to stop her doing the same spell? She would only need a couple of minutes with Hermione's wand and she has Harry's last camping point and she could ….."

Fleur interrupted. "Ginny had zee couple of minutes she needed. She took 'ermione's wand to put it wiz the rest of 'ermione's things, she said for safe keeping. Then she left to 'ave some rest, she said."

Bill nodded his thanks at his wife,

"There you go. I think that is good enough to confirm it. Ginny's gone to find Harry."

Shacklebolt was shaking his head at the notion of Ginny being able to find Harry.

"Impossible. Cannot be done with just a location charm. Sure, she goes to the locality where Harry last was. But that is it. She has no knowledge of the spells required to track where he has moved too when he apparates, he could have gone anywhere in the country, or even abroad if he is close to the coast. Islands, Ireland … France. Anywhere. Finding him with the necessary spells is a dragon's dinner of a job, damn complicated, but without them, no chance. Sorry Arthur, Molly, but I do not want to build your hopes up. Best I can think is to get after her with what knowledge we have of Harry's last whereabouts and hope she is still near there."

Ron had been listening to the five-minute conversation between the older adults in the room, not contributing at all. However, his mind was working well. Strategies he was good at, working out the ongoing moves both for himself and opponents. Hermione was the researcher and planner of their trio, Harry the action man, but Ron was a strategist. No dum cluck, no matter what the opinions of others sometimes thought. Ongoing, current, fluid situations as opposed to planning ahead like Hermione, this he could do. Change the board, the method of attack or defence, what piece can he discard that will give an advantage by removing an opponent's more potent weapons. Ginny had made an unexpected move so a counter move was required; no, not a counter move, a supporting move, Ginny was after all, on their side with the same goal, finding Harry. And, he did have one big advantage, he knew Harry. He knew Harry would not always do the obvious, he would take a complete change of direction with no warning because he often acted on instinct. But, if Harry did think things through, what would he do? Hmmm! Play to his strengths; what was he good at?

"Mum, Dad. Auror Shacklebolt. I have some ideas on Harry. Do you mind if I, well …"

"Go on Ron, what you thinking? You and the young lady lying upstairs know him best, so what is Harry doing?"

"Well, I don't know what he is doing, but I know what he will avoid. He won't apparate unless he has too! He hates magical travel with a vengeance, except brooms, and he is brilliant on those. Also, he actually hasn't had that much practise apparating, he was only seventeen in July. He lived in the muggle world like Hermione, so moving around in the muggle world is no problem for him at all, in fact, he would use it to his advantage. And, he will walk! He will walk miles just for the sake of it, because he likes to walk. What magical do you know that will walk anywhere, especially in the muggle world? None."

Shackles nodded. "All good points Ron, but what does it tell us?"

"Well, there is another point that I remember from Hermione's conversations with Harry over the years. Harry never went anywhere growing up. The Dursleys, his relatives, always left him behind locked in their house or with old Mrs Figg. On the run, Harry never decided where we were going because he didn't know anywhere. Hermione nearly always apparated the three of us around. So, with all of this taken into account, Harry knows he is in the Forest of Dean, but there is a good chance that Harry wouldn't exactly know what part of the country that is! I know it is this west side of England, but that's it. So, Harry even less. So, he will walk, sus out where he is, where he can speak with people, muggles, he can hide up without hiding up! He is on his own, only having to think for himself. I don't think he will have gone that far from where Hermione and I ….I …left him. So, that is where we will find Ginny, somewhere around where I left Harry yesterday. And Auror Shacklebolt, Harry is resourceful and he is magically powerful, I mean really powerful, up near your level. If anyone can detect Ginny's presence, it will be Harry, and if anyone threatened Ginny, he would use all his power. He could destroy a team of snatchers all on his own."

Shacklebolt nodded again, then smiled. "When you control that Pruett temper that is in you, you think well, Ron. That is good work. Would you give some thought to being an auror when this is all over? I could use your abilities." He turned to the other Weasleys. "OK. This may be simpler than I thought. I have the location in the Forest of Dean from Hermione's wand. Bill, will you come with me? Molly, Arthur, you stay here just in case we are all wrong and Ginny comes back, hopefully with Harry in tow. With Fleur here as well and Healer Adams, that is plenty to keep an eye on Hermione. Ron? Come with us or stay?"

"I … I will go with you. Maybe give me a chance to apologise to Harry as well as find Ginny."

"OK. Let's go do it."

And so, the search was on.


	10. Chapter 10: Young Lovers Together

Well, folks, thought I better say a few words. The last chapter I published was the first on this story, or, for that matter, on my other still going fan fic story, for some considerable months. Basically, I lost my mojo for writing. I initially had a change of jobs, that in itself did not occur too much of a problem, but, I lost my dear old Dad. A long illness then he passed away in February this year, aged 93. Although it was expected, he, in many ways, was my inspiration. His silly poetry, his storytelling, his recounting to me what he had been up to, all our past joint memories. I just needed a bit of time. However, me wanting to write more has slowly returned. I have dabbled with a few story ideas some of which I have binned but a few I have kept for possible future telling. One of them, I have written loads on and now published. So, I eventually got around to looking at my two existing, unfinished works. Taken a few weeks to get them set in my head again but now we are up and running. The new one published just last week is 'THE POWER AND THE GLORY'. If you like my stories and my writing, go have a look. To any and all who have stuck with this story hoping for more, well, you have got it, at last. To any newbies to my works, thanks for joining me. I would hope for regular updating from now on, as it was before my absence.

Regards to all and thank you. David ( alias D. )

PS. OH, and JK, I have once more started mucking around with your characters. I am not earning a bean, honest!

CHAPTER 10: Young Lovers Re-United

"POP!" Luckily, the sound of two magicals disapparating was heard by no one. Nor was the clatter of chairs and a desktop lamp and other office essentials hitting the floor as a desk was hit by a staggering young male who also inadvertently pulled the young lady with him onto the rug by the desk. A peel of laughter rang out from her.

"Harry, you should change your name to Tonks! She's a nightmare at apparating as well!"

Then she looked at him with a cheeky grin: "If you wanted to get me on the floor, Harry, all you had to do was ask!" Then she put her lips to his and gave him no chaste kiss. Some thirty seconds later when the two young re-united lovers came up for air, Ginny said, "And I love you too, Harry Potter. So, so much." Then looking around her, she asked, "Harry, where in Merlin's name are we?"

The look on Harry Potter's face was a picture. The fact that she had just met him for the first time in many months, miles from anywhere, in a place she just should not have been, being chased down by a crazed werewolf and a snatch team in a wild woodland area and was so nearly captured didn't seem to bother her at all. Nor was the fact that their meeting was with him arriving pell-mell out of the treetops on a spinning, flying broom, shooting spells and jinx's like there was no tomorrow.

She looked down at him and smiled. "You look like a fish out of water, Harry. Surprise!". And taking advantage of the open-mouthed look she bent her head to him and, once more, commenced snogging him all over again. As she came up for air for the second time, she said, "Cat got your tongue, Harry? You haven't said a thing since we got here."

"Fuck! Wow! Eh, Hello Ginny. Eh. …. Em …. How … eh ….!" And pulling her to him, their third bout of tongue wrestling went on quite a while longer than the first two.

Eventually, coming up for their third lot of air, Harry looked at Ginny and said,

"I can't believe this! That you are here, with me, the two of us together. How did you find me Ginny?"

Ginny smiled, gave him a quick peck on the lips, then replied,

"I'll tell you in a minute, but do you think we can get up from this floor first? Even on this skinny rug, it's cold, hard and uncomfortable and as much as I want to snog you to bits, I would very much appreciate somewhere a bit softer to do it on."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Right." Harry jumped up first, then reaching out for Ginny's hand, pulled her upright. He stood there then, just looking at his love in wonderment. "I can't believe you're here. That … that … Merlin, you look so good, Ginny, a real sight for sore eyes; I just keep thinking I'm dreaming."

Ginny was hearing everything she wanted to hear; Harry still loved her, he was over the moon that she was with him, he said she looked good. That would do for now.

"You are definitely not dreaming Harry, because if you are than so am I and two people having the same dream at the exact same time just does not happen." She reached forward, put her arms around his neck and continued, "Does this feel like a dream to you Harry? Because it doesn't to me. I love you Harry Potter, that is what brought me to you. Love. And a bit of eves dropping, forward planning and just being a wee bit Slytherin! Now, give me another long snog then we will talk." And their lips connected.

So, with yet another eventually, they drew apart. Ginny drew in a deep breath: "Merlin's pants, you sure do know how to snog, Harry Potter. Who have you been practising on, Ron or Hermione?"

The look of shock on Harry's face was priceless. "What? I …. I haven't been snogging anybody, Ginny, honest. I … I wouldn't, I couldn't. I … I have dreamt about this a lot though, about us getting back together. I have had lots of practise that way."

Ginny's fit of giggles made him smile.

"You're teasing me, right? You know I wouldn't cheat on you, Ginny. With RON or anyone else! YUCK! RON! What a thought. I love your brother to bits, just as I do Hermione, but snogging RON! HuHuHuh! Makes me shudder. Mind you, Hermione? Now that's a different idea, altogether! Hmmmm, I wonder….. !"

"Don't you even think about that Harry Potter! You try and I will hex your bits off! …. OH! Oh, hahaha! Right back at me, that one! Nice one Harry." There was a few seconds pause in their conversation then Ginny continued, "Harry, we need to talk. I have so much to tell you about what's gone on: about Hogwarts, The Burrow, …. And …. And other stuff. About Ro …"

"Ginny, let's leave it, just a while. I know we need to talk about everything, what's gone on your end and mine, but please Gin, just give us a while. I think we deserve a bit of time for us. Just for us. Then, I promise, I will tell you everything, everything that has gone on right from the very start of what I can remember. You deserve that too, Gin. No more secrets."

Ginny looked at Her Harry for a few seconds, then nodded. "Yeah, …. Yeah, we do deserve a bit of time for us, Harry. Before we talk. But, one question, Harry. I asked it just a few minutes ago but you were a bit distracted. Where are we?"

Harry smiled. "You did ask that, didn't you! And yeah, I was distracted by the beautiful witch that has turned up here in front of me."… Ginny smiled … "Well, we are at my old muggle primary school. It is all I could think of in such a hurry back in the woods and by the looks of it I think we have landed in the medical room's office. Or at least, that is what it looks like, from memory." He pointed across the room to another door. "Over there, that should lead to the actual medical room itself, a sort of rest room as well. I was in there a few times."

Ginny laughed at that. "Bit like Hogwarts, then! In the medical room more than in class! Nothing changes with you Harry…..OH!" ….. and Ginny Weasley blushed a mild pink.

"Ginny, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Harry, if it's a medical room … you know I said about something soft to snog on … well, does it have a bed?"

_ HP & GW _


	11. Chapter 11: We Got Here Too Late

CHAPTER 11: We Got Here Too Late.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was thinking fast. Gone the meticulous pondering about complicated spells and their sequence.

"Bill, Ron. Let's not over-think this search too much. For once, quicker actions may prove the better option. Let's get to the New Forest." Then turning to the other three Weasleys in the room, he said, "With a bit of luck we'll be back in a couple of hours with your missing daughter and boyfriend. See you soon."

Bill and Ron both nodded at their parents then Bill gave his wife a hug and a quick kiss.

"Take care of Hermione. Mum, Dad; take care of this one for me, she's precious. Bye!"

Shacklebolt gave the orders.

"Let's apparate separately, about ten seconds apart. 'Harry's camp, Cannop Water, Forest of Dean' is the instruction. Ron, easiest for you because you can picture it in your head. I have the details in my wand so that helps me. Bill, you've got the difficult bit, no previous knowledge. You ok with that?"

Ron cut in. "Auror Shacklebolt, Bill can double up with me, save the problem of him getting to a different part of the stream. It may be a few miles long because I think Hermione had us apparate to a different bit of the Forest of Dean before, a couple of months back."

"OK Ron, that's fine, and Ron, it's Kingsley or Shackles from now on. I am no more an auror nowadays than anyone else here. Bill, you side-along with your brother?"

A nod from Bill, then he said, "Kingsley, we should go first. Getting there, say 20 seconds or so ahead of you, if there is trouble we will likely be firing off spells. You are much better prepared for this sort of stuff than Ron and I. Although I know both of us can handle ourselves, with you arriving as a very fast back-up you will be unexpected and knowing you, you will be ready for anything that is suspect."

This time, Shacklebolt nodded. "Yup, I'll go with that. Let's be off."

"Grab hold, Bill, back to back" Said Ron. His older brother's left hand on his right side, both their wands raised, Ron only had to think of the campsite, made the wand movement and said "Apparate!" and they were gone.

With a final look at the remaining Weasleys and a nod in their direction, Shacklebolt said, "They'll be fine and so will Ginny. Harry, I'm not so sure about, but he has a great track record of getting into trouble but out of it again. See you soon, I hope." Then, with a thought of the spell and a swish of wand, he too was gone.

-HJP & GW-

As Shacklebolt appeared in a woodland area he saw there was no need for spells, hexes or anything else. Bill and Ron were standing a few feet apart from each other and only about fifty or so feet away from him, wands at the ready but not in any fighting stance. They were looking around, Ron in particular pointing at a small stream off to the left. Both looked around at Kingsley, Ron beckoning him over. As he got close, Ron said,

"Kingsley, this is the right place. Over there, past the bend in the stream by that grassy mound is the campsite. Can you track Harry from there if he has used magic?"

"Should be able to, but let's check the site first, see what we can find. As you said, Ron, he may have walked off. Have a look about for tracks, footprints, freshly pushed down plants, broken stalks or branches, anything that doesn't look natural. Ron, you go to the camp site; Bill go off to the left down by the stream. I'll go right. Keep in each other's sight, your wands at the ready for trouble. OK, let's go."

Less than a minute later, Bill shouted, "Got some fresh prints going towards the camp by the looks of it. The ground is soft. I can see they have come from further up the stream on the other bank, crossed over here. Looks like there has been a slip by someone. Ron, have a look this side of the campsite for anything."

Within seconds came a reply. "Yeah, up here Bill. Couple of prints here, clear as day. Also, different sets as well but pretty much all washed away although what's left of some of the large foot prints could be mine. About the correct size. Possibly Hermione as well. She has dinky, skinny feet."

Bill and Shacklebolt joined Ron. Bill pointed to the trail of prints coming up from the stream.

"Those are the fresh ones, not washed away as much as those others. They have definitely been made recently, within an hour or so, couple at the most. Kingsley, these should be the easiest to find, maybe see where they go off too. Ginny has size 5 shoes so these prints could be hers; they look about right."

They continued to look about beyond the campsite when Ron spotted some more.

"Here, going off that way away from the camp. Same prints, I think. They are definitely not mine or Hermione's 'cause we never came over here."

Kingsley looked at the prints, then said, "OK, lads. We have a trail to follow but let me check for any recent magic use around here. If you two stand behind me I will spread my spell out a bit in the direction of the prints. See what I can pick up."

Once clear, Kingley made a large circular motion with his wand then, pointing it straight ahead in the direction of the prints said "Locus magicae." Nothing came from his detection spell in the immediate vicinity so he began to pour his immense magical power into his wand, waving that wand side to side, the spell going further and further out in waves. After about 30 seconds, the former auror began to feel pulses coming back through his magic from a direction pretty much due south from where they stood, in the direction taken by the visible footprints. He narrowed the search area, the pulses strength increasing as he did so. With a nod of his head and a beckoning of his free hand, he said,

"I've got something, maybe a couple of hundred or so yards out. Follow me, wands ready." And so, the three walked on. "Pulses are coming back; we're getting close. Magic of some kind was used here and not too long ago, I'd say. The detection spells vary a bit on what they can pick up, depends on the power of the original spells that you are trying to detect and how long ago. I don't cast the detection spells that often, maybe three or four times a year, but I'd say a good strength spell is what we are finding here. Also, the pulses are steady, not jumping around and varying much, that would indicate that the spell caster kept the spell going with an even outpouring of magic. Whoever did this spell is a good witch or wizard, good control of their magic." Suddenly, the pulses coming back to Shacklebolt jolted, the signals being haphazard and varying dramatically in their strength and direction.

"Whoah! That's changed; something else has gone on here! Bill, the spell 'locus magicae', send it off to your left, now! Ron, use 'homenum magicae revelio'. Spread it out and as far out as you can, pour your magic into it. Something big has gone off, I need to know what. The detection spell is sending back signals like a hippogryph on heat!"

Both Weasley brothers did as instructed and immediately began getting results. Bill answered first.

"Shackles, all sorts of varying strength magic has been used. The pulses are all over the place but are strongest coming back from that thicker area of trees over there to the left. The pulses from there are huge! Ron, your spell: send it the same direction as mine."

"Already there, Bill! At least two magicals are ahead of us but I can't judge how far. I have never used this spell before, so I don't know how to read the signals!"

Shacklebolt switched spells and sent his soaring after Ron's. "Ron, drop your spell and use a shield charm in front of us. We don't know what's there."

"Protego!" Ron changed his spell instantly.

Shacklebolt, with his vast experience and knowledge, was getting the answers from his 'revelio' spell immediately.

"Bill! Drop your spell. Both of you, be ready to defend or attack. Magicals about 100yds ahead. Keep walking but keep your wits about you. No telling what's gone on here, but chances are it ain't been nice!"

As the trio edged forward, staying as quiet as they could, a crashing sound from the shrubbery some 40yds ahead of them and a groaning sound of someone or something in pain could be heard. A raised hand from Shacklebolt caused him and the two Weasleys to stop dead and drop below the shrub line. They listened. The crashing and groaning was getting louder and closer, then a voice was heard.

"For fucks sake, Mulciber, shut up your bleeding gob!. It's right in my fucking ear'ole! I'm in bloody pain as well! These boils are fucking agony. …. Where did he come from, that fucker on the broom? He just appeared from nowhere, the bastard! And he was so bloody fast with those spells! Look what he done to us! He took out Stinker and Guts big time. Fuck! He cut Guts to ribbons with one of them. One spell and he ripped Guts apart, one fucking spell! And what about that big silver thing, that bloody stag? It was huge! …. Stop fucking moaning! I swear I'll leave you here, you tosser! …. SILVER! Whoever heard of a fucking silver stag! ….. Merlin, did it do old Greyback good and propa' or wha'? Never thought I'd see the day that 'appened. It bloody well picked Greyback up on it's fucking 'orns and carried him a fucking 100yds. Bloody Greyback! That fucking werewolf must weigh over 18 stone and that stag picked him like he was a fucking pup and tossed him about all over the bleedin' shop! Bollocks! My snatch team's been destroyed by some kid on a broom and a fancy fucking deer! .. 'Ere, Mulciber, you don't think it could be …. "

"STUPIFY!" And down went the dripping, puss ridden, boil-coverd Scabior. Losing his support, Mulciber collapsed on top of him, letting out a scream of agony when the still bleeding stump of his severed arm hit his fellow snatcher on the back. "Stupify!" Then Mulciber, too was unconscious.

"That's put paid to those two for a bit, till we figure out what has happened." Said Shacklebolt. "But just look at the state of those two? Their a bloody mess!"

"HARRY! It was Harry!"

Bill Weasley and Shacklebolt looked at the younger Weasley in surprise. Bill spoke first.

"Harry? What was Harry?"

Ron smiled. " 'The fucker on the broom', as it was so nicely put by old 'Boilface' over there. It was Harry. He flies a broom better than anyone I know, he can cast spells three or four to one faster than anyone this side of Dumbledore, he knows a cutting and slashing spell that was invented by old greasy Snape himself, a spell that will slice you to pieces, and …. The big giveaway …. Harry's patronis is a silver stag, just like his dad's. It was Harry, definitely. He's close by, so maybe Ginny is as well."

Bill nodded in agreement. "Shackles, I think Ron's right. I have seen Harry flying. Even on our old, knackered brooms at the Burrow he out flies all of us easily, even Charlie, who is terrific on a broom himself. And I have heard all my brothers, Ginny and Hermione herself talk about the speed and power of Harry's spell casting. He even taught a load of the 5th years when Umbridge was the defence teacher. He is a bit good."

"Right, I trust you both, Harry it is. Be that as it may, let's check these two characters out, see what they can add to the story. I got that they are what's left of a snatcher squad. Could help us find our two lost souls. Give me some more light lads, it's a bit gloomy."

Although daylight, it was still very gloomy, with thick rain clouds around and made even more so by the trees, so both the Weasleys said "Lumos" and light shone from their wands. Seeing two wands stuck in the belt of the one with the boils, Shacklebolt removed them. A further quick search and a knife was taken from the 'boiled' one but nothing was found on stumpy.

"Merlin, these two have taken quite a beating." Said Kingsley. "Some kind of 'furnunculus' spell on this one with the boils and whatever for the other one with the arm missing, all sorts could have done that. Mind you, by the way the stump is smashed up I don't think this was a cutting spell of any kind, more a blasting spell. One thing's for certain, he won't be getting his arm re-attached even if we found it, too badly damaged. They both have plenty of other scrapes and scratches that are fresh. Bill, Ron, I am going to fix the arm up to stop this sod bleeding to death. I need to talk to them both and I can't do that if one of them is dead." Pointing his wand at Mulciber's now considerably shortened right arm, Shacklebolt said, "Episkey" which effectively stopped the blood flow and a thin layer of skin was seen forming around the injury. Then Shacklebolt cast a second spell, "Ferulia" and bandaging formed around the end of the stump.

"Right, that should hold it, he'll be fine for a while. Now, let's see what they have to say for themselves. Let's wake 'em up. … Finite stupefy!"

Both the snatchers woke from the spell immediately to see three wands pointed at them and one very large, serious looking black wizard in their faces. Shacklebolt said,

"One shout or scream from you pair and I'll rip your tongues out, got me? … Now, names. You first, scabby!"

"My names not Scabby, it's Scabior. And who the fuck are you?"

Shacklebolt resorted to muggle tactics at that moment, punching Scabior straight in the mouth. "Less of the bad language, Scabior!" Then turning to the Weasleys, he said,"Yeah, definite Snatch squad; old Scabby here was the name I had heard that was leader of one of them. Nasty, London wizard low-life, enforcer and torturer for a couple of illegal Gallion-lenders operating down Knockturn Alley." Then turning back to the injured snatchers, he continued:

"Now, be nice. I ask nice, polite questions and you give me nice, polite answers, OK? It's all about being nice! Now, Stumpy, I've fixed your arm as best I can, but if you don't give me truthful answers I can unfix it just as easily and leave you to bleed out. I heard you called Mulciber by old Scabby here, that right?"

A nod and a grunt of conversation was the reply.

"Good lad, that's polite enough. You're not Rolandus Mulciber, because I have crossed that old bastard before and he's a lot older than you. You his son?"

Another grunt so he got a kick in the shins for his troubles. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"So, you can talk, eh! One grunt is nice, the second one wasn't. Answer me properly."

"Yeah, yeah, ok. I'm Mulciber junior. Ractus Mulcibor."

A smile came from the old Auror.

"Like father, like son, eh! Keeping in the family business …." Then the smile faded …. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, you might have heard of me,…" At the look of shock on the two Snatchers face revealed that they had. "Ah, nice to know that my name has got around. In which case, you know I am a patient man if not so patient a wizard, so answer my questions. What happened to you two? And you, Scabby, said something about Greyback and a couple of others. So, what has gone down here?"

The Master Auror's reputation was enough to loosen their tongues and they told him everything that had happened; Greyback, the stag, the girl, and the 'nutter kid on the broom' who caused it all. Scabior ended the tale by saying,

"We didn't even do nuffink! We was just out for a stroll and saw it all!"

Bill then cut in with a couple of questions off his own.

"Greyback, where is he now?"

"He's brown bread, i'n'ee! Got'ta be. That fucking stag stuck him well. Its bloody antlers ripped into him. The stag tossed him into the bushes back there a bit. Didn't see old Greyback get back up after that."

Bill continued. "The girl, what did she look like? What colour was her hair?"

"Not sure. Wasn't close enough to get a good look through the trees. Her hair was long, though, down the middle of her back."

Mulciber answered then. "Her hair was red, shiny red. Your colour. I saw it well enough when she swung round to see Greyback coming at her. She only looked about 16 or 17, she was young."

Bill looked at Ron and they both nodded.

"Where is the girl now and the bloke on the broom? Where did they go?"

Scabior's answer gave them the answer to their search.

"The kid on the broom grabbed her and they apparated. They've gone."

Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke aloud the thoughts of the three searchers.

"We got here too late!"

\- HJP & GW -


	12. Chapter 12:A Kiss & a Cuddle

CHAPTER 12: A Kiss, a Cuddle, Admissions and Explanations.

The young, reunited lovers were lying on the bed in the school's medical room, kissing and cuddling for all they were worth, nothing more daring than that. After all, they had been lovers for only one afternoon and the following morning and that had been the best part of five months earlier. Harry was nervous about rekindling their physical relationship so quickly, infact, he had been initially reluctant even back then, it was Ginny who had done all the running and seducing back in July. It was not through loss of affection for Ginny, either, anything but, he was still crazy in love for her, but all the same reasons and insecurities he had first put up when he broke up with her were still in his head; her safety, her being captured and tortured, being used as a bargaining chip by Voldemort to get to him; also, Did she still love him? Did she still want him? Had she found someone else in those five months? There were plenty of wizards at Hogwarts who thought of Ginny as girlfriend material. OK, all their current canoodling had put some of those doubts to rest, but still.

Ginny, on the other hand, with her hormones raging and all over the place, was desperate enough to get back to the physical side of things but knew she needed to give Harry her news about their impending parenthood. She could not let him see her naked or even partially unclothed until her secret was told. At 22 weeks pregnant, she was definitely showing a baby bump. Thick, baggy clothing could only hide the fact for so long. Now, 15 minutes into their snogging fest, their passion for each other now increasing, Ginny knew that the moment to tell all had to be soon before they both got carried away. So, as Harry's hands began to wander, and hers too for that matter, she very reluctantly pulled her lips and head away from him, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him away. Not being a witch that minced her words, she decided to get the talking business done quick and over with so she could get back to what she really wanted to do with Harry.

"Harry … please Harry, we have to stop. I am so in love with you and so randy I want to shag you something rotten, but we have to talk. I have so many things I have to tell you. Most of it can wait, but there are a couple of things you need to know. A couple of really important things."

Harry, feeling just as het up as his snogging partner, just about had sufficient wits left about him to realise that Ginny was serious about the pause in their goings-on. He remained where he was, not trying to start up again.

"Yeah … yeah, ok, Ginny. OK. I … think … yeah, probably a good idea. I'm … I'm getting close to not being able to stop even if I wanted to. And Ginny, I .. feel the same way. Merlin, it is so good having you here. We had so little time together back in the summer. I want to continue where we left off!"

Ginny giggled. "You and me both!" Then she got serious. "Why has fate picked you out for all this Dark Lord stuff, Harry? We should be together at Hogwarts trying out every nook and cranny and broom cupboard we can find, shagging each other senseless. We are teenagers, Harry, 16 and 17! Why couldn't our parent's generation have done in old snake face 20years ago? …. OH! …. I'm sorry Harry, I …. Your mum and dad … I'm sor….".

Harry gave a small smile back to Ginny.

"It's all right, Gin. I know, I sometimes have felt the same way. If the Ministry, Auror department, Dumbledore, had done more back then, then maybe the world, magical and muggle, wouldn't be in the situation it is. But Gin, that's for another time. Our talk, it could go on for hours. I promised to tell you everything, Ginny, no secrets, and there is a lot to tell that you don't know, so, do you want to go first? Might be quicker."

Ginny took a deep breath then nodded.

"Yes, Harry, me first. …. OK, how am I here? Ron and Hermione turned up at Shell Cottage yesterday, that's my brother Bill and Fleur's place on the coast. Bill let us, that's Mum, Dad and I, know by patronus. Harry, Hermione is very badly hurt, really bad."

The look of shock and concern on Harry's face told her everything. He may have been abandoned by his close friends, maybe even been partly responsible for their leaving, but he still loved them dearly.

"What happened to them, Ginny? How bad is Hermione?"

"They went to the Burrow first. It is being watched by Death Eaters and Snatchers. They had to fight their way out. Hermione got caught with some sort of slashing curse across her back. She's a mess Harry, unconscious. Fleur did emergency first aid on Hermione to save her life. Fleur did fantastic, Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt turned up as well and he got some specialist Magiwitch Healer that works with the Auror Dept. She was treating Hermione when I left to find you. I had a big fight with Ron when he explained what he had done to leave you and get Hermione injured. I was furious and then so upset. I battered him really bad, Harry. My Dad and Bill had to drag me off of him. I never really listened to all that he said when he tried to explain. I was so furious that he had left you alone. He was saying about some medallion or other and what it was. I never took it all in. Part of Voldemort spirit, or souls or something. Sounds weird to me."

Harry nodded his understanding. "What Ron said was right, Ginny, it's part of what I have to tell you. But Hermione, will she live? Will she be alright?

"She will live Harry, although it was touch and go for a bit, but what kind of state she will be in afterwards is anyone's guess. Her back right down to her bum is cut to pieces, Harry! I mean completely laid open, the muscles and everything. You could see her ribs in a couple of places. That's why the specialist Healer is there to try and limit the damage."

Harry stood up, pacing the room and put both his hands on his head, worried sick for his close friend.

"Fuck! I shouldn't have lost my temper with Ron! They would both still be with me and Hermione would be OK." Then turning to Ginny, he said, "I'll need to go there, Gin. I have to see Hermione …. To see Ron, to apologise. This is all my fault!"

Ginny stood and grabbed him, pulling him round to face her. Holding both his hands, she spoke straight into his face.

"Harry, you listen to me, please. Ron has said the exact same thing but in reverse. He is blaming himself too, for leaving you and dragging Hermione with him. For walking into an ambush that got Hermione injured. As I said, I never really listened to him so I don't know all the details, but I just think it has been the nature of what you have been doing that has caused all this and I mean all, Harry. All that has happened to you since you were born, to Ron and Hermione and everyone else, your parents, Neville's, poor Sirius, just everything Harry. It because of that evil man and his stupid followers. And I don't even know half of it, Harry. So much has been kept secret."

"Ginny, how did you get to the woods though?"

They had sat down on the bed again, still holding hands. Ginny told Harry about how she had planned ahead in case the opportunity came up to get to him and how that chance arrived because of Ron and Hermione turning up as they did, overhearing Shacklebolt, the wand spell, everything. Then she paused, taking a deep breath. 'OK Gin, it's now or never.'

"Harry, talking about secrets being kept, I … I have something to tell you about us. It's not really a secret, as such, just that I have not seen you to tell you, but only mum and dad, Luna and Professor McGonnagle know. It's … it's about last summer, at the Burrow, when we …." She was blushing "when we had our afternoon together."

Harry smiled. "No need to blush, Ginny. It was brilliant and the morning after in the shower, that too. That is what has kept me going for all these months. Thinking about you and what we did, that we had made love more than once and that I love you, that when this war is all over, we could be together again. I know we are still young Ginny, but a few years down the line eventually get married and have a family. I never thought that I would see you in the woods and we would be together now! But I remember you saying back then that only Hermione and Fleur knew about us. How come you didn't mention them when you said about your parents, the Professor and Luna; and how did they find out?"

"Harry, please, let me finish. It is not what we did that I am talking about …. Well, it is, but .. OH! I am making a hash of this. …. Harry, I need you to feel me … my belly."

Taking his hands, she placed them on her. He wasn't too sure what she was asking him to feel to start with. Although they had shed their thick outer jackets, Ginny was still in a bulky jumper and a quidditch shirt. She had put on a bit of weight round her middle but so what! It made her more cuddly, and now that he thought about it, her boobs looked a bit bigger, as well. All the more to have fun with.

"Harry, that 'getting married eventually and having a family' thing you mentioned. Well, the … the family bit might be happening first. I'm pregnant Harry."

Shock at those words crossed Harry's face.

"Wha … what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant. Since our afternoon together. I messed up on the contraception spell, it didn't work. What was your birthday present from me left me with a present of my own from you."

Harry's face had drained of colour, his mouth hanging open, his eyes in turn looking at Ginny's face then down to his hands still on her belly. Ginny took his hands away, pulled her sweater over her head, lifted the quidditch jersey to reveal her swollen belly. She then took his hands and placed them on her.

"I have our baby in here, Harry. Part of me and a part of you. Our baby. We … we are going to be parents, Harry. You will be a dad."

"OH WOW! ….. Fuck! …. Oh, shit! Molly and your brothers are going to kill me!"

\- HJP GMW -


End file.
